Ein Traum von Freiheit
by Loup-Cypha
Summary: Draco ist gefangen in einer Welt voller Tücken und Gefahren. Er sucht einen Ausweg, doch es gibt keinen. Oder doch? HD
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nix - nur damit ihrs gleich wisst!

**Wichtig: **

**1. **Das hier ist slash, wer damit ein Problem hat sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.

**2. **Die Geschichte spielt in Draco und Harrys 7. Jahr, wobei die Ereignisse von Band 6 nicht berücksichtigt werden.

So und dann vorweg:

Die Geschichte mag etwas seltsam erscheinen - ich versichere euch, sie ist es auch! Ich schätze, dass das Konzept etwas verständlicher wird, wenn erst einmal die restlichen Kapitel on sind.

1/ca. 5

Und auf geht's...

**oooooooooo**

Ein Traum Von Freiheit

Prolog

**ooo**

Zarte Sonnenstrahlen strichen über sein Gesicht, er konnte ihre Wärme spüren. Die frische Sommerluft strich ihm durchs Haar, er lieβ die Blätter des Baumes, welcher sich genau vor dem Fenster befand, sachte rascheln.

Es musste noch früh sein, denn obwohl er die Augen noch nicht aufgeschlagen hatte, merkte er, dass die Welt noch im Halbschlaf war.

Es gab keine Hektik, keine Fragen, keine Aufgaben die seine Ruhe störten.

Lange lag er einfach nur da und genoss die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen und lauschte, wie die Welt draußen langsam aufzuwachen begann. Erste Vögel stimmten ihren Gesang an.

Träge bewegte er sich unter der weichen, warmen Decke. Er zog den warmen Körper neben ihm näher an sich heran, alles war so wie es sein sollte.

Vorsichtig schlossen sich seine Arme um die schlafende Gestalt an seiner Seite, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken. Schließlich öffnete er doch seine Augen und blickte in das entspannte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Die Augen geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet lag er da. Fasziniert beobachtete er wie die Sonnenstrahlen unruhig auf dem Gesicht tanzten, und ein unruhiges Muster mit dem Schatten der Blätter bildeten, durch die die Sonne ihren Weg finden musste. Bei dem friedlichen Anblick erwachte in ihm ein Gefühl tiefster Geborgenheit.

**ooo**

Kapitel 1

**ooo**

TOK TOK TOK

Nur widerwillig trennte sich sein Geist von seinen Träumen, waren sie doch der einzige Zufluchtsort, den er sich gestattete.

TOK TOK TOK

Ein genervtes Brummen kam müde über seine Lippen. Er war noch verdammt müde und hätte gerne noch ein wenig geschlafen.

TOK TOK TOK

Wütend über sein Erwachen wickelte er die Decke enger um seinen Körper. Raues Gewebe kratzte über seine Arme, augenblicklich versteifte sich sein Körper, jetzt bemerkte er auch den muffigen, modrigen Geruch der in der Luft lag.

TOK TOK TOK

Angewidert schlug er die Augen auf. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können wo er sich befand. Dunkle Felswände starrten ihn an. Schnellstmöglich schälte er sich aus der kratzigen, alten Decke und setzte sich auf.

TOK TOK TOK

Sein gesamter Körper protestierte gegen die schnelle Bewegung und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Draco achtete jedoch nicht darauf und stand mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf. Missmutig sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, den er als seine ganz persönliche Hölle betrachtete.

TOK TOK TOK

Schließlich stand er auf und ging zu dem Stuhl wo seine Kleider lagen. Langsam zog er sich um. Er fühlte sich dreckig, was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben jetzt duschen zu dürfen. Seine Haut klebte und auch seine Kleidung muffelte bereits leicht.

TOK TO-WUSCH

Wütend trat Draco den Blechbecher weg, den er gestern Abend an die Stelle gestellt hatte, aus der andauernd Wasser durch die Decke tropfte, das Geräusch trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Jetzt tropfte das Wasser dumpf auf den Boden und würde dort bald eine Pfütze bilden, aber das war Draco mittlerweile auch egal.

Er hatte größere Probleme als das Leck in seiner Kammer, obwohl er das gerne verdrängte, wollte ihm das im Moment nicht so ganz gelingen. Er verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst für die Lage in die er sich gebracht hatte.

Aber hatte er je eine Wahl? Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es einen besseren Weg gegeben hätte. Sicher er hätte den naheliegenderen, einfacheren nehmen können. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er nie glücklich gewesen wäre, hätte er es. Aber war er denn jetzt glücklich?

Wütend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Nein, er war ganz sicher nicht glücklich, aber er hatte einen kleinen Ausblick wie sein Glück aussehen könnte. Aber war es das wirklich wert? War diese kleine zerbrechliche Oase an die er sich verzweifelt klammerte wirklich all die Mühen und Schmerzen wert? Er hatte sich diese Frage schon sehr oft gestellt, kam jedoch nie zu einer befriedigenden Antwort und dennoch saß er jetzt hier in einer kleinen, modrigen Kammer und ertrug all diese Mühen und Schmerzen.

Ein lautes Pochen an der Tür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Schnell stand er auf und verbannte seine Sorgen und Ängste in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes, sie waren die letzten die er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Herein." Sein kaltes Schnarren klang in dem Raum seltsam verzerrt. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine dunkle Gestalt betrat seine Kammer. Draco blickte in das abweisende Gesicht von Macnair.

„Du bist entlassen. Der dunkle Lord beschäftigt sich im Moment mit wichtigeren Dingen. Ich soll dir aber ausrichten, dass du dich in nächster Zeit bereiten halten sollst." Draco nickte Macnair einmal kurz zu, dieser drehte sich um und verließ die Kammer wieder, die Tür fiel dumpf in Schloss.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er bereits entlassen wurde oder nicht. Letztlich begnügte er sich jedoch mit der Aussicht auf eine baldige Dusche.

**ooo**

Zurück.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Es war ganz anders als wie man sonst aufwacht. Kein plötzliches Aufschrecken oder schnelles Aufwachen, bei dem man sofort wusste wo man war und sich nur bewegen musste um aufzustehen.

Nein, es war mehr ein Gefühl, dass sich ganz zart bei ihm meldete, ein kleines Stimmchen das leise sagte, ich bin wieder da.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Sein Geist war von seinem Körper losgelöst und völlig umnebelt. Doch dann begann sich langsam dieser Nebel zu lichten, allmählich konnte er wieder klar denken.

Er wollt die Augen aufschlagen, doch es ging nicht, seine Befehle an den Körper verliefen ins Leere. Wie lange er da lag und versuchte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen konnte er nicht sagen, es hätten Minuten, aber auch Stunden sein können.

Irgendwann gelang es ihm dann langsam die Augen zu öffnen.

Hell.

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Alles war so hell.

Doch schließlich schlug er sie erneut auf und blinzelte in das helle Licht. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen von seiner Umwelt, er nahm alles nur sehr verschwommen wahr.

Erneut schloss er die Augen.

Er lauschte. Es war ruhig, das einzige was er hören konnte, war entferntes Vogelgezwitscher. Doch dann hörte er Schritte, die sich näherten, eine Tür öffnete sich. Die Schritte kamen näher. Jemand trat an sein Bett heran.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte. Er konnte eine verschwommene Gestalt ausmachen, die an seinem Bett stand und sich zu ihm vorbeugte. Das freundliche Gesicht einer älteren Frau schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Sie lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy, willkommen zurück."

**ooo**

PLOP

Draco apparierte im Apparierraum von Malfoy Manor. Im Stillen wünschte er sich nur seine Ruhe, aber er wusste sehr genau, dass er diese wohl kaum bekommen würde.

„Nun Sohn, ich hoffe deine kleine Reise ist gut verlaufen?" Lucius Malfoy stand direkt hinter seinem Sohn und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Draco wand sich seinem Vater zu. „Danke deiner Nachfrage, Vater. Ja, ich habe meine Reise gut überstanden."

Malfoy Senior kräuselte die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen, wie sehr sich Vater und Sohn doch ähneln konnten.

„Nun Draco, ich bin sicher du willst mich keiner wichtigen Einzelheiten enthalten?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Aufforderung an Draco über seine Aufgabe zu berichten. Draco war dies wohl bewusst, er sah jedoch keine Möglichkeit wie er weiter ausweichen konnte und sah sich gezwungen seinem Vater zu antworten.

„Der dunkle Lord war befriedigt mit dem Ergebnis meiner ersten Aufgabe." Lucius grinste schief, er wusste ganz genau wovon Draco sprach.

Wer nicht in der Lage war den Ansprüchen des dunklen Lords völlig gerecht zu werden kam in den Genuss einer lehrreichen Lektion. Da es jedoch äußerst schwer war den Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, war er nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sein Sohn auch eine Lektion zu Teil wurde. Dennoch freute er sich wenig darüber, da sein Sohn ein Malfoy war, und ein Malfoy hatte perfekt zu sein.

„Und, was wird deine nächste Aufgabe sein?" Draco fand den erwartenden Blick seines Vaters unerträglich, wusste er doch genau, dass er seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurde.

„Der dunkle Lord ist sehr beschäftigt im Augenblick Vater. Ich werde meine Aufgabe in nächster Zeit erhalten."

Lucius schnaubte einmal kurz auf. Sein Sohn schien bei weitem keine so großen Erfolge beim dunklen Lord zu erzielen, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„So?" Seine Stimme war scharf. „ Nun dann Draco, so ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge." Er wand sich zum gehen, verharrte dann jedoch noch mal einen Augenblick und sah seinen Sohn aus unergründlichen stahlgrauen Augen an.

„Vergiss nur nie, wie der dunkle Lord jene behandelt, die seiner nicht würdig sind und was es heißt ein Malfoy zu sein. Du verstehst was ich meine?"

Draco hasste seinen Vater. Er hasste ihn für die Erwartungen, die er an ihn stellte. Er hasste ihn für seine unemotionale, arrogante Art. Er hasste ihn für die Strafen und die Verachtung die er erhielt wenn er Lucius Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurde. Aber am meisten hasste Draco sich selbst, dass er so schwach und unfähig war.

„Natürlich Vater." Lucius nickte knapp und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer und ließ seinen Sohn alleine.

Müde machte Draco sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen. Er war froh, dass das Gespräch mit seinem Vater noch so gut verlaufen war, insofern es überhaupt gut hätte werden können.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ging er direkt in sein Badezimmer, zwar fühlte er sich

miserabel und hatte dringend Schlaf nötig, zuerst wollte er jedoch den Dreck von seinem Körper haben. Er schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden, es waren gute Stücke, aber er würde sie ganz sicher nie wieder tragen.

Draco stellte sich in die Dusche und drehte das Warmwasser auf.

Er spürte wie das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte und sah wie die rotbraune Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden abfloss.

Obwohl es unangenehm war schrubbte er jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut intensiv mit Seife ab, bis seine Haut rot und heiß war. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass er sauberer war als je in seinem Leben zuvor, hörte er auf.

Müde stand er in der Dusche und begann zu entspannen. Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, Draco zeigte nicht gerne Schwäche, aber es gab auch Momente in denen er am liebsten ganz weit weg wäre. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die kühlen Fliesen und schloss die Augen.

**ooo**

Weiß, alles um ihn war weiß. Nicht das kalte, sterile Weiß - ein angenehmer, warmer Ton und doch neutral. Sachte fuhr er mit den Fingern über die weiche Bettdecke auf der er saß.

Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer. Ein nettes Zimmer, hell und groß. Gegenüber dem Bett stand ein großer Tisch aus hellem Holz, zu seiner linken befand sich eine Glastür, die auf einen Innenhof führte.

Draußen schien die Sonne, Vögel zwitscherten, es war warm. Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Innenhof wandern, er war klein und hauptsächlich wuchsen dort Kräuter. Unter einer Buche stand eine Bank.

Er trat hinaus in die Sonne und ging zu ihr. Das Grass kitzelte unter seinen Füssen und fuhr an seinen Beinen entlang. Er konnte die verschiedenen Kräuter riechen.

An der Bank angekommen ließ er sich auf ihr nieder. Seine Finger tanzten über das Holz. Warm. Das Holz strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Er beobachtete die Käfer die im Gras unterwegs waren. Einer kletterte an seinem Hosenbein hoch. Munter setzte er seinen Weg fort und kletterte schließlich auf die Bank. Einen Augenblick verharrte er an der Kante, dann öffnete er seine Flügel und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

**ooo**

Draco fühlte sich immer noch mitgenommen als er am Morgen die Augen aufschlug.

Dunkel. Alles war dunkel.

Er tastete mit seiner rechten Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Schließlich fand er ihn und schwenkte ihn in Richtung des Fensters. Die Vorhänge flatterten auf und trübes Licht durchflutete das Zimmer. Triste starrte Draco aus dem Fenster. Dunkle Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel. Obwohl es schon um die Mittagszeit sein musste war es kaum heller als am Abend zuvor.

Mit ungewohnter Schwerfälligkeit erhob sich Draco, ihm schmerzte immer noch der ganze Körper, und kleidete sich an.

„Tinka?" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ertönte ein lautes Knacken im Raum. Ein kleiner, ängstlicher Hauself erschien vor Draco auf dem Teppich. Er sah elendig aus, nur mit einem Lappen bekleidet und beide Arme in dreckigen Verbänden gehüllt.

„Master Malfoy hat gerufen? Womit kann Tinka dienen?" piepste der Elf.

„Bring mir Frühstück und eine leere Flasche Kürbissaft."

„Selbstverständlich Master. Alles was Master wünscht." Der kleine Hauself verbeugte sich tief und verschwand dann mit einem weiteren Knacken.

Draco brauchte nicht lange warten, denn der Elf erschien bereits nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Tablett mit einer reichlichen Auswahl an Essen und einer leeren Flasche Kürbissaft wieder.

„Master?" „Stell die Flasche auf den Tisch und bring das Tablett her." Der Hauself beeilte sich die Flasche auf den Tisch zu stellen und näherte sich dann dem Bett und legte das Tablett vorsichtig darauf ab. „Kann Tinka noch anderweitig dienen Master Malfoy?" piepste der Elf demütig. „Nein, geh." Draco beachtete den Elfen nicht weiter. „Master." Der Hauself verbeugte sich noch einmal tief und verschwand dann.

Draco wand sich dem Tablett zu. Er hatte eine reiche Auswahl vor sich, die von Würstchen und Speck, bis zu Rührei alles beinhaltete. Obwohl er wusste, dass es wichtig war, dass er gut aß, wollte sich sein Appetit nicht einstellen und so begnügte er sich damit ein wenig Rührei zu essen und etwas an dem Brot zu kauen.

Als er mit seinem Frühstück fertig war erhob er sich und schritt zu seinem Schrank. Auf den ersten Blick enthielt er nur Kleidung- sehr viel Kleidung. Aber Draco wusste was dort sonst noch alles zu finden war. Er griff hinter einen Stapel Hemden und holte eine Box hervor.

Draco hegte die starke Vermutung, dass sein Vater regelmäßig sein Zimmer auf unangebrachte Gegenstände kontrollierte, aber sein Versteck im Kleiderschrank hatte er bisher noch nicht entdeckt.

Kurz spielte ein schmales Lächeln um Dracos Lippen. Er war bei weitem nicht dumm, und auch kein schlechter Zauberer, sein Vater suchte daher nach mächtigen und raffinierten Verbergezaubern. Draco jedoch war zum Schluss gekommen, dass das sicherste Versteck gar keins sei, zumindest kein kompliziertes und schon gar kein magisches.

Er trug die Box zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete sie. Sie enthielt verschiedene Fläschchen mit unterschiedlich farbigen Tränken, welche alle ordentlich mit Dracos penibler Handschrift gekennzeichnet waren. Die Tränke hatte er alle selbst gebraut, die meisten jedoch in der Schule, da es seinem Vater aufgefallen wäre, wenn Draco das Labor benutzen hätte.

Er nahm eine Flasche mit schmerzlinderndem Trank so wie eine mit Stärkungstrank heraus. Draco wusste sehr wohl, dass diese zwei Tränke in der Regel nicht gemischt werden sollten, da sie vorübergehenden Gedächtnisverlust oder Orientierungslosigkeit auslösen konnten. Allerdings wollte er diese Nebenwirkungen gerne in Kauf nehmen, um sich selbst etwas Linderung zu verschaffen, zumal sie ihm in anbetracht seiner Lage gerade Recht kamen.

Vorsicht maß er die beiden Tränke ab und gab sie dann in die leere Kürbissaftflasche. Die Farbe des Trankes war zu hell um Kürbissaft zu sein, aber mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch, der die Farbe der Flasche veränderte war dies schnell behoben.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk verstaute er die Flasche in seiner Tasche. Aus der Box entnahm er noch einen weiteren Stärketrank. Er wand sich um zu der Ecke in dem sein Koffer stand. Er war noch nicht einmal ausgepackt, und dass obwohl die Ferien vorbei waren und Draco noch heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Verbitterung machte sich in ihm breit als er seinen Koffer dort stehen sah. Er dachte an all seine Mitschüler, die schöne Weihnachtsferien zu Hause mit ihren Eltern verbracht hatten.

Wütend schob er diesen Gedanken von sich, Selbstmitleid half ihm jetzt herzlich wenig.

Er verstaute den Trank in seinem Koffer und stellte anschließend die Box zurück in seinen Schrank. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte bis der Zug abfahren würde.

Normalerweise hätten die Hauselfen ihn ja geweckt und seine Abreise vorbereitet, aber Draco ging davon aus, dass sein Vater es als amüsant betrachten würde, wenn er verschlafen hätte und seinen Zug verpasst hätte. Er hatte daher wohl den Hauselfen verboten ihn wie üblich zu wecken. Noch etwas wofür er einen Vater hassen konnte.

„Tinka!" Sofort erschien der Hauself. „Master, wie kann Tinka dienen?" „Bring den Koffer in der Apparierzimmer und hohl Flohpulver." Draco drehte sich um und ergriff seine Tasche. Hinter ihm verschwand der Hauself mit seinem Koffer.

Der junge Slytherin schwang seine Tasche über die Schulter und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Apparierzimmer.

Als er eintrat bemerkte er sofort die Gestalt, die am Fenster stand. Seine Mutter drehte sich bei seinem Eintreten um und musterte ihn, ihr Blick verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregungen.

„Draco" begann sie, „ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden." Elegant schritt sie auf ihren Sohn zu und blieb schließlich dicht vor ihm stehen.

„ Sei vorsichtig in der Schule und lass deine Gedanken nicht von Unwichtigkeiten beherrschen." An dieser Stele legte sie eine kleine Pause ein. „Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die wirklich zählen und andere die nur wichtig erscheinen, vergiss das nie."

Draco versuchte dem undefinierbaren Blick seiner Mutter einen Hinweis zu entnehmen wie das eben gesagte zu verstehen war. Doch ihr Gesicht war regungslos und ihr Blick nicht deutbar.

„Man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer. Draco sah ihr irritiert nach. Er hatte sich von seiner Mutter in den letzten Jahren immer mehr distanziert, umso mehr wunderte ihn ihre seltsame Aussage.

„Master?" piepste schließlich Tinka unsicher da Draco keine Anstalten machte aufzubrechen sondern nur Gedankenversunken dastand.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre und drehte sich zu dem Hauselfen um, der ihm seinen bereits verkleinerten Koffer entgegenstreckte. Draco steckte ihn in eine seiner Manteltaschen. Dann setzte er seine Kapuze auf und zog sie tief ins Gesicht, so dass er nicht erkant würde. Die Leute würden neugierig werden, wenn bekannt würde, dass der Malfoyerbe neuerdings mit Flohpulver reiste, und unangenehme Fragen stellen.

Er verachtete zwar grundlegend diese Art des Reisens, doch da das Ministerium vor kurzem aus Sicherheitsgründen einen Apparierschutz auf das Gleis 9 ¾ gelegt hatte, sah er keine andere Möglichkeit noch andersartig rechtzeitig zu Kings Cross zu gelangen. Und so warf er das Pulver in die Flammen woraufhin sich diese grün färbten und stieg in den Kamin.

„Kings Cross, der singende Drache."

Und schon begann die Welt an Draco vorbeizusausen. Er drehte sich unablässig bis er schließlich seinen Zielort erreichte und hustend aus der Kamin im singenden Drachen stolperte. Schnell sah er sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass keiner von ihm Notiz

genommen hatte. Er wisperte leise einen Säuberungszauber und verließ dann unauffällig die Bar, welche sich direkt am Ende des Gleises 9 ¾ befand.

Da er schon relativ spät dran war, konnte er gut unbemerkt in die Masse der Zauberer untertauchen und in den Zug steigen.

Innen angekommen behielt er vorsorglich seine Kapuze aufgezogen. Zwar weckte er damit, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler die ihn misstrauisch beäugten - zum Teil auch ängstlich. Es war ihm jedoch lieber, wenn sie über einen mysteriösen Fremden nachdachten, als dass sie sich fragten warum Draco Malfoy ohne die übliche Begleitung seiner Eltern kam und nicht von seinen beiden Bodyguards flankiert wurde.

Unwirsch schob er sich durch die Menge der Schüler und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

Er war noch nicht fündig geworden, als ein Pfiff ertönte und sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte. Kurz hinter Draco sprang noch schnell jemanden auf den Zug und geriet bei der Anfahrt ins stolpern, so dass er auf Draco prallte und ihn mit zu Boden riss.

„WA-?" ein irritierter Ausruf erklang. Draco stöhnte leicht auf als er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und sein ohnehin schon schmerzender Leib heftig protestierte. Irritiert starrte der Angreifer auf Dracos verhüllte Gestalt.

Draco verfluchte sich innerlich lautstark, ausgerechnet in Dumbledores Goldjungen zu rennen. Wütende, grüne Augen blitzten ihn an „WAS ZUM –" weiter kam Harry nicht als Draco ihm wütend das Wort abschnitt. „VERDAMMT POTTER, GEH RUNTER VON MIR!"

Harrys zuvor noch wütender Ausdruck verpuffte innerhalb von Sekunden und wich einem völlig Überraschten. „Malfoy?" Ungläubig starrte er sein Gegenüber an. „DU rennst hier so verhüllt rum!" Draco schnaubte wütend bei soviel Ungläubigkeit auf.

„Runter Potter" zischte er aufgebracht. Doch da Harry ihn immer noch anstarrte gab er diesem einen Schubs und versuchte ihn von sich runter zu schieben, was sich bei seiner momentanen körperlichen Verfassung jedoch als unmöglich erwies. Harry lies sich jedoch von dem Gezappel des Blonden wenig beeindrucken und nutzte stattdessen die Gelegenheit um Draco die Kapuze vom Kopf zu streichen.

Geschockt starrten ihn stahlgraue Augen entgegen. Damit hatte der Slytherin nicht im Geringsten gerechnet. Aber er fasste sich schnell und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. „Wie kannst du es wagen Potter!" Aufbracht fuhr er ihn an.

Dieser achtete jedoch nicht darauf, sondern studierte das Gesicht des Blonden. Der Blonde sah mitgenommen aus. Seine sonst schon helle Haut hatte einen krankhaften hellen Grauton, seine Haare sahen stumpf und unordentlich aus, zudem hatte er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Aufgebracht trat Draco den Dunkelhaarigen. „RUNTER. SOFORT." knurrte er.

Harry grinste ihn schief an. „ Ach ja?" Trotzig schob er sein Kinn vor, er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit dem Slytherin offen.

„Das letzte Mal hast du doch meine Nähe gesucht, willst du sie etwa nicht wenn ich mal die Hand oben habe?" Grüne Augen blitzten ihn provokant an. Keiner von den beiden hatte ihre letzte Zusammenkunft vergessen, als Draco sich von Harry etwas nahm was ihn schon immer gereizt hatte.

Doch Draco fühlte sich nicht in der Verfassung jetzt mit einem launischen und rachsüchtigen Gryffindor fertig zu werden. Ihm fehlte sowohl physisch die Kraft sich zur Wehr zu setzen, als auch mental. Er spürte wie seine Gegenwehr immer mehr zum erliegen kam. Kraftlos und schwach sackte er in sich zusammen. Müde schloss er die Augen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so tief sinken würde, doch er sah keinen Ausweg mehr. Er ließ seine Maske sinken, der wütende Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Zurück blieb nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. „Potter", seine Stimme war jetzt schleppend und schwer, „ geh runter. Bitte." Hätte Draco die Augen nicht geschlossen gehabt, dann hätte er den geschockten Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht gesehen.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihn seinem Leben noch nicht oft um etwas gebeten, schon gar nicht bei einem Mitschüler, noch dazu einem aus Gryffindor.

Harry beeilte sich von dem Slytherin unter zu kommen. Draco schlug die Augen wieder auf, einen Moment dachte er auf Harrys Gesicht einen sorgenvollen Blick zu erkennen, doch im nächsten Moment war dieser verschwunden.

Behutsam richtete Draco sich auf um sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als er stand musste er sich einen Augenblick an der Wand anlehnen, da in seinem Gesichtsfeld schwarze Flecken hüpften. Schließlich sah er auf und begegnete dem Blick des Gryffindors. Er konnte Harrys Frage mühelos an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Draco fragte sich ob Harry tatsächlich den Mumm hätte seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

„HARRY?" Der Ruf ließ die beiden Kontrahenten aufschrecken. Am Ende des Ganges standen Ron und Hermine.

„Hey Kumpel. Man wo steckst du denn die ganze Zeit? Hermine hatte schon Sorge, dass du nicht mitgekommen wärst und hat den ganzen Zug auf den Kopf gestellt. Was hast du denn d-" in dem Moment entdeckte Ron Draco und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein missbilligender Ausdruck. „So, das Fretchen also. Verstehe."

Drohend machte Ron einen Schritt auf Draco zu. „Verpiss dich Malfoy, es steht drei gegen einen, also überleg's dir noch nicht einmal." „Ron!" Drohend fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

Doch Draco hatte keine Kraft mehr für eine weitere Auseinandersetzung und so wand er sich einfach um und suchte sich ein freies Abteil. Er registrierte dabei weder Weasly's triumphierenden Ausruf noch Harrys nachdenklichen Blick der ihm folgte.

**ooo**

Er stand alleine in seinem Zimmer, es war Nacht. Draußen konnte er den Gesang der Nachtigall ausmachen. Es war eine besonders schöne Nacht. Ohne Mond. Abermillionen von Sterne funkelten am Nachthimmel.

Er wartete. Die Frau war schlafen, alles war ruhig im Gebäude.

Er wartete. Der junge Mann hatte ihm versprochen bald wieder zu kommen. Er würde sein Versprechen halten, er wusste das.

Leise Schritte waren vor seinem Zimmer zu vernehmen. Dann öffnete sich lautlos die Tür.

Er war da.

Der junge Mann trat direkt auf ihn zu. Im Dunkeln konnte man nicht viel von seinem Gesicht ausmachen. Er war etwa so groß wie er selbst. Die Dunkelheit umfing seine schlanke Gestalt, sein Umhang raschelte leise.

Intensiv sah der Mann ihn an. Dann trat er einen Schritt näher und legte zögernd seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann schloss er den Mann in eine Umarmung, dieser versteifte sich kurz, entspannte dann jedoch und erwiderte die Umarmung. Einige Minuten hielten sie sich nur und genossen die Nähe des anderen, die Geborgenheit die sie einander gaben.

Dann hob der Mann sein Gesicht und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte er zaghaft das Gesicht des anderen, ließ seine Finger über die Wange hinunter zum Mund streichen. Sachte zog er die feinen Linien der Lippen nach. Über seine Wange rollte eine Träne.

„Danke. Danke, dass du auf mich gewartet hast." Die Stimme des Mannes war brüchig und schwer. Langsam beugte er sich vor und legte zart seine Lippen auf die seinen.

**ooo**

Genervt ließ sich Draco auf dem Sitz fallen. Er hatte bis ans Zugende laufen müssen um ein leeres Abteil zu finden und dann war da auch noch die Begegnung mit Potter. Doch Draco hatte nicht mehr die Kraft über das Verhalten des Gryffindors nachzusinnen und machte sich eine mentale Notiz später noch einmal darauf zurück zu kommen.

Im Moment wollte er nur noch eins - etwas auf dass er schon den ganzen Morgen gewartet hatte. Er sprach einen Verriegelzauber, damit er für die nächsten Stunden seine Ruhe hatte und nahm sich dann die Kürbissaftflasche aus seinem Rucksack.

Er nahm einen großzügigen Schluck, der ihn in den nächsten Stunden Ruhigstellen würde, aber das nahm er in Kauf.

Er wollte nur noch eins - Abschalten.

**ooo**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nix - nur damit ihrs gleich wisst!

**Wichtig: **

**1. **Das hier ist slash, wer damit ein Problem hat sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.

**2. **Die Geschichte spielt in Draco und Harrys 7. Jahr, wobei die Ereignisse von Band 6 nicht berücksichtigt werden.

2/ca. 5

**oooooooooo**

Kapitel 2

**ooo**

Draco musste sich ernsthaft zusammen reißen um mit dem Kopf nicht auf den Tisch zu sacken. Dumbledores schier endlos lange Rede war mehr als er noch aushalten konnte.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht ganz so viel von dem Trank schlucken sollen.

Sein Geist war immer noch benebelt, sein Körper taub.

Wahrscheinlich würde er immer noch im Zugabteil sitzen, hätte ihn nicht gegen Ende der Zugfahrt Blaise gefunden. Er hatte ihm erst einen Aufpäppeltrank eingeflösst und ihn dann mehr oder weniger nach Hogwarts geschleppt. Draco machte sich eine mentale Notiz Blaise später für sein selbstloses Verhalten zu danken, doch im Moment wollte er am liebsten nur den Kopf auf den Tisch legen und wegdriften.

Es war so hell in der Halle. Das Licht schien ihm direkt in den Kopf hinein zu brennen. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gebettet. Sein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr, alles fühlte sich taub an. Er merkte noch wie er langsam abzuschalten begann.

Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper, überrascht schlug er die Augen auf. „Was?" In Blaises Blick lag Sorge, leise sprach er auf ihn ein. „Bleib wach Draco, du kannst hier nicht vor allen von der Bank fallen." Draco nickte nur benommen.

Als er den Kopf drehte, begegnete er dem Blick grüner Augen. Harry hatte ihn schon einige Zeit lang beobachtet. Er war der einzige in der Halle, der bemerkte, wie Blaise Draco plötzlich festhielt um zu verhindern, dass der Blonde rückwärts von der Bank rutschte.

Ihm war ebenfalls die Veränderung aufgefallen, die Malfoy widerfahren war.

Vor der Zugfahrt sah der Blonde schlecht aus, aber er schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Jetzt hingegen schien es ihm zwar körperlich besser zu gehen, er bewegte sich auch nicht mehr so behutsam, dafür war sein Verhalten bedenklich.

Der Slytherin schien weggetreten und hatte offensichtliche Mühe wach zu bleiben, auch hatten seine Züge etwas Seltsames an sich. Sie schienen etwas entgleist.

Als Dumbledore schließlich seine Rede beendete und die Schülerschaft entließ wartete Blaise noch einen Moment bis sich die große Masse der Schüler entfernt hatte. Dann zog er Draco auf die Beine und stützte ihn unauffällig am Ellenbogen.

.„Wir haben es gleich geschafft Draco. Streng dich an und bleib solange noch auf den Beinen." Leise sprach er mit ihm.

Gerade als sie gemeinsam die große Halle verlassen wollten, erschien Professor McGonegal an ihrer Seite. „Mr. Zabini dürfte ich sie bitten noch einen Moment mit in mein Büro zukommen? Es gibt ein par Angelegenheiten die ich gerne mit ihnen besprechen möchte."

Blaise stand einen Augenblick unschlüssig da, unsicher was er jetzt machen sollte, schließlich nickte er und Professor McGonegal entfernte sich einige Meter um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Seufzend wand Blaise sich zu Draco. Es behagte ihm nicht, den anderen hier einfach stehen zu lassen, er bezweifelte, dass der Blonde es alleine bis in die Räume der Slyherins schaffen würde. Wenn er jedoch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer erregen wollte, dann musste er sich möglichst normal verhalten.

„Gut Draco, hör mir zu. Ich geh jetzt mit McGonegal mit. Du gehst jetzt gleich hier raus und nimmst den Gang in den Kerker. Du gehst bis zum alten Tränkeklassenraum und wartest dort auf mich. Verstanden?"

Das einzige wozu Draco noch in der Lage war, war ein schwaches Nicken. Blaises Hoffnungen sanken. „Du schaffst das." Dann entferne er sich und schritt zügig zu Professor McGonagal, gemeinsam verschwanden sie aus Dracos Sichtfeld.

Schweren Schrittes machte der blonde Slytherin sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, doch er fühlte wie sich sein Geist langsam immer mehr zurückzog. Er nahm alles nur noch verschwommen wahr.

Doch trotz seines bedröhnten Zustandes hörte er die Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wirbelte herum. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht bei der ruckartigen Bewegung das Gleichgewicht zu halten und er geriet ins Stolpern. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf.

Benommen bieg er liegen, sein Verfolger stand erschrocken einen Meter vor ihm.

Misstrauisch wurde er beobachtet. Dann kam der Angreifer näher und ließ sich vor Draco in die Knie sinken.

Da der Blonde keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, sondern nur unbewegt ins Leere starrte wurde irgendwann eine Hand ausgestreckt, die vor Dracos Augen herumwedelte.

Dadurch kam wieder Leben in Draco, schmerzlich wurde er sich seiner bedenklichen Lage bewusst.

Mehr oder weniger energisch richtete er sich auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab mit der festen Absicht den Eindringling die erniedrigende Begegnung mit dem Malfoyerben aus dem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Als er ihn schließlich in den Händen hatte streckte er ihn direkt in das skeptische Gesicht von Harry. Einen Moment blinkte er, dann ließ er fluchend seinen Stab sinken.

„Du bist doch auf Drogen Malfoy!" Harrys Kommentar schnitt in Dracos verschwommene Welt wie ein Messerhieb.

Augenblicklich war sein Zauberstab wieder oben.

„Verpiss dich Potter und steck deine Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten!" Abwehrend hob Harry die Hände. „Bitte!" Und damit verschwand Harry um die nächste Ecke.

Draco blinzelte überrascht, so ein leichtes Spiel hatte er nicht erwartet. Schmerzlich langsam setze er seinen Weg fort. Die Bewegung tat seinem Gleichgewichtssinn nicht gut. Er fühlte sich unsicher auf den Beinen und behielt eine Hand vorsorglich an der Wand abgestützt.

Nach einigen Minuten kam er zu einer Treppe, die hinab zu den Räumen der Slytherin führte. Doch noch während er die erste Stufe nahm, merkte er wie seine Welt zu kippen begann, haltlos sackte er in sich zusammen.

Bevor er jedoch erneut auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, wurde er von zwei Armen gefangen, die sich hinter ihm zu materialisieren schienen. Überrascht sah er in ein Paar strahlend grüner Augen. Genervt stöhnt er. „Du verfolgst mich doch Potter!" Die Worte kamen ihm nur schwer über die Lippen.

„Du scheinst es auch nötig zu haben Malfoy." Harrys Antwort kam ohne Schneid, sie war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint sondern war eher eine sachliche Feststellung. Draco schwieg.

Harry zögerte sichtlich einen Moment, dann legte er vorsichtig seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und stützte diesen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

**ooo**

Er war glücklich.

Er war sich nicht sicher was genau der Auslöser war, aber er war wie berauscht von dem Gefühl einer tiefen Zufriedenheit.

Bewusst achtete er auf das gleichmäßige Atmen an seiner Seite, das regelmäßigen Auf und Ab des Körpers bei jedem Atemzug. Er genoss die Wärme des Anderen und das Gefühl ihn zu berühren. Auf all das konzentrierte er sich, denn es machte ihn so glücklich, dass er dieses Gefühl nie wieder loslassen wollte.

Und so blieb er wach um es Stunde für Stunde genießen zu können.

**ooo**

Beunruhig beschleunigte Blaise seinen Schritt. Draco hatte nicht wie abgemacht im alten Tränkeklassenzimmer auf ihn gewartet. Entweder hatte er es unter irgendwelchen Umständen in die Räume der Slytherin geschafft oder er war Gott weiß wo.

Hastig murmelte er das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum und stürmte herein. Da es schon relativ spät war waren nicht mehr viele Schüler wach. Blaise steuerte jedoch direkt den Schlafsaal an, unter den momentanen Umständen war er sehr vorsichtig wem von seinen Mitschülern er noch vertrauen konnte, insbesondere in seinem eigenen Haus.

Im Schlafsaal war es dunkel. Kurz murmelte Blaise etwas, dann entzündeten sich die Kerzen an den Wänden.

Leer.

Dracos Bett war leer. Kein blonder Slytherin in Sicht.

Blaise fluchte, er hatte inständig gehofft Draco hier zu finden.

Wo Draco in seinem bedröhnten Zustanden alles hingelaufen sein könnte wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Resigniert seufzte er, das würde wohl eine lange Nacht werden. Als er sich umdrehte wurde er sich jedoch dem Bündel auf Theos Bett gewahr.

„Draco?" Vorsichtig drehte er die Gestallt um. Es war tatsächlich Draco, er schien sich einfach auf das nächstbeste Bett geworfen zu haben. Aus erschöpften Augen sah der Blonde ihn an. Erleichtert ließ sich Blaise neben ihm auf Bett sinken.

„Mann, wie bist du denn bis hier her gekommen?" Es dauerte eine Weile bis Draco ihm antwortete. „Potter." Blaise zog überrasch eine Augenbraue hoch. „St. Potter auf seinem Helfertrip für arme bedürftige Seelen wie?"

Draco sah Blaise nur verdrossen an, dieser grinste schief. „Na wenigsten weiß ich jetzt, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin der ein Auge auf dich behält." Dracos versuchte ihn zu treten, doch er streifte Blaise nur leicht. „Klappe Blaise." Doch der ließ sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern.

„Da bahnt sich doch tatsächlich was an zwischen euch oder? Ist ja nicht so, als währt ihr über die vergangenen Jahre nicht um einander herum geschlichen – aber mittlerweile ist es schon ziemlich extrem."

Wütend knurrte Draco. „Kein Wort Zabini." Ergeben seufzte Blaise. Dann stand er auf und machte sich daran den Blonden in sein eigenes Bett zu befördern.

**ooo**

Ein Traum. Es musste ein Traum sein.

Langsam streckte Draco die Hand aus und berührte sie. Ja da war sie. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er fühlte sie.

Wenn man mit dem Finger hineindrückte, dann verformte sie sich leicht und gab etwas nach, verhärtete sich dann jedoch wieder und gab keinen Durchlass.

Eine Barriere. Eine magische Wand.

Langsam tastete er sich an ihr entlang.

Das Wasser wurde tiefer. Erst umspülte es nur seine Füße, dann die Beine. Irgendwann stand es ihm bis zu Hüfte. Als er weiter ging wurde es wieder flacher.

Ein Fluss.

Die Barriere zog sich quer durch den Fluss. Probeweise suchte er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Nein, dort war keine Wand. Nach einigen Metern drehte er sich um und ging wieder stromaufwärts.

Angestrengt starrte er in die dunstige Welt. Man konnte sie nicht sehen - eigentlich konnte er gar nichts sehen. Alles war grau um ihn. Grau und feucht, auch sein Hemd war klamm. Klamm vom Nebel.

**ooo**

„Malfoy!" Laut schallte der Ruf durch den verlassenen Gang. Draco wand sich der Gestalt am Ende des Ganges zu, es war Harry Potter. Einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach weiter zu gehen, die Fragen des Gryffindors reizten ihn im Moment nicht besonders.

„Verdammt Malfoy, jetzt warte doch." Schnellen Schrittes kam der Dunkelhaarige auf ihn zu. Seufzend wand sich Draco ihm zu. „Was gibt es Potter, was du unbedingt loswerden willst?"

Harry sah ihn direkt an. „Du weichst mir aus. Warum?"

Draco sah ihn abschätzend an. „Bist du mir den ganzen Tag auf den Fersen gewesen um mich das zu fragen Potter? Ich bin gerührt." Sein Kommentar kam weniger bissig rüber als beabsichtigt, auch Harry schien das zu bemerken.

„Was ist los Malfoy? Wo ist dein Schneid?" Harry sah ihn herausfordernd an, dass war zwar nicht der Grund, warum er mit Malfoy reden wollte, aber das seltsame Verhalten des Slytherin hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen mindestens genauso viel beschäftigt.

Draco musste sich beherrschen um dem Gryffindor nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn man ihm seine Probleme unter die Nase rieb. „Potter, entweder du kommst jetzt zur Sache worüber du mit mir reden willst, oder gehst besser, meine Laune nähert sich dem Tiefpunkt."

„Was war gestern Abend los? Was ist passiert in den Ferien?" Draco ärgerte sich über dir Dreistigkeit des Gryffindors.

„Potter", seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Zischeln, „Ich kann mich nur widerhohlen, halte dich aus Angelegenheiten raus, die dich nichts angehen!"

Wütend blitzten die beiden sich an.

„Malfoy, es ist nicht die feine Art jemanden der einem geholfen hat einen Gefallen abzuschlagen. Du schuldest mir was für gestern Abend, und ich wüsste gerne was los war."

Die Augen des Blonden verschmälerten sich.

„So? Potter, dann muss ich dich wohl erinnern, dass du mir keine große Wahl gelassen hast, als du mir deine Hilfe quasi aufgezwungen hast!"

Der Gryffindor verschränkte die Arme. „Freiwillig hin oder her, du schuldest mir was Malfoy. Oder hast du gar keine Ehre mehr?" Draco ärgerte sich über die bewusste Provokation des Dunkelhaarigen um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Doch er wollte dem Gryffindor nicht antworten, er wusste ganz genau, dass Harry ihm immer noch unterstellte, er würde in die Fußstampfen seines Vaters treten. Ihm war klar, dass es ein schweres Stück wäre den sturen Gryffindor davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Spion für Dumbledore war und nicht umgekehrt.

Für seinen Geschmack machte Harry sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Draco war es leid all sein Handeln immer genau zu überdenken um bloß keinen falschen Eindruck zu hinterlassen oder moralische Konflikte zu beschwören.

Er wollte raus aus dem System. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als frei zu sein.

Harry stellte für ihn gewissermaßen den Schlüssel dar. Doch er konnte es gar nicht leiden wenn der Gryffindor sich querstellte.

„Gut Potter, denk von mir was du willst. Gibt es sonst noch etwas worüber du mit mir reden willst oder ist dein Wissensdurst fürs erste gestillt?" Dracos Stimme triefte gerade zu vor Sarkasmus.

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Blonde ihm einfach ausweichen würde.

Es gab tatsächlich noch etwas worüber er mit ihm reden wollte. Etwas, dass ihn seltsamer Weise sehr viel mehr beschäftigte als seine Sorgen über Malfoys Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore.

Doch er zögerte die brennende Frage zu stellen. Das Thema war delikat und er wusste selbst nicht so recht wie er dazu stand.

„Warum?"

Draco zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. So leicht wollte er es dem Gryffindor nicht machen. „Warum was, Potter?" Harry blitzte ihn wütend an. „Du weißt genau ich wovon ich rede!" Der Malfoyerbe grinste höhnisch. „Sicher weiß ich es, Potter. Aber kannst du es nicht aussprechen? Kannst du nicht dazu stehen? Ist es dir peinlich? Oder hast du einfach nur nicht den Mumm?"

Harry sah ihn wütend an. „So? Weißt du, an der Art wie du darüber sprichst hab ich die Antwort schon gefunden. Für dich ist wohl alles ein krankes Spiel." Harry fühlte sich verletzt, er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte sich irgendwie mehr von dem Blonden erhofft.

Er wollte sich schon umwenden und davon stürmen, als er spürte wie sich kühle Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen und ihn am Gehen hinderten. Verärgert aber auch überrascht blickte er in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, ein trauriger und erschöpfter Zug lag in ihm.

„Nein. Ich hab das nicht getan um dich zu demütigen." Seine Stimme war wie verwandelt, völlig frei von ihrer sonstigen Schärfe.

Harrys Wut legte sich. „Warum dann?" Langsam hob Draco seinen Blick und begegnete dem Harrys er schien etwas in seinen Augen zu suchen, dann verschloss sich jedoch sein Blick und seine Finger glitten von Harry Handgelenk. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Harry wollte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst Malfoy?" Harry Stimme war leise, er hatte nicht gewagt das Geschehene laut auszusprechen bis zu diesem Moment.

Dracos Blick schnappte hoch. Allmählich schien Leben in ihn zurück zu kehren. Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Er lehnte sich zu Harry vor und sprach dann leise und neckend. „Weil ich einen Kuss von dir wollte, und ich werde ihn dir immer wieder stehlen." Harry schritt etwas zurück. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich noch mal lasse Malfoy?" Sein Blick war achtsam.

Draco schnappte sich Harry, wirbelte ihn gegen die Wand und drängte sich nah an ihn heran. Dann brachte er seine Lippen an Harrys Ohr und hauchte seine Antwort.

„Weil du nicht anders kannst Potter. Weil du nicht aufhören willst! Genauso wenig wie ich. Es ist unüberlegt und gefährlich, das wissen beide, …aber …"

Er ließ den Satz offen und begann sich mit kleinen Küssen den Weg zu Harrys Mund zu bahnen. Der Gryffindor wehrte sich nicht gegen ihn sondern schien leicht unter seinen Liebkostungen zu erzittern.

Draco sah Harry fest in die Augen, als er bei seinem Mund angekommen war. „Du willst nicht immer brav sein, überlegt handeln. Du willst frei sein. Genauso wie ich. Die Freiheit, das zu tun was man will, ohne Rechtfertigung, ohne Verpflichtung."

Seine Worte waren leise gesprochen, seine Lippen streiften die Harrys. In seiner Stimme schwang ein fester Ton mit. Dann legte er seine Lippen endgültig auf die Harrys und küsste ihn mit einer Hitze, der Harry nicht wieder widerstehen konnte. Willig öffnete er sich dem Blonden und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen.

Ihr Kuss war leidenschaftlich und ein Feuer brannte zwischen ihnen, wie es ihnen beiden neu war. Unruhig drängten sie sich aneinander, Hände begannen zu wandern, leises Stöhnen wurde vernehmbar.

Doch die ungewöhnliche Verbindung blieb nicht lange bestehen, denn als sich Stimmen näherten stoben die beiden auseinander. Eine Gruppe Huffelpuffs ging an ihrem Gang vorbei, zerstörte den Zauber der Sekunden zuvor noch die beiden jungen Männer in ihren Bann innehatte. Eine zarte Röte lag auf Harrys Gesicht, beide atmeten schwer. Dann drehte Harry sich um und ging.

**ooo**

Die Sonne schien heiß, doch ein kühler Lufthauch linderte die Wirkung.

Verzaubert beobachtete Draco die fremde Welt, die sich unweit von ihm auftat. Immer in Bewegung.

Das Gras wiegte sich sacht in der Strömung. Kleine Käfer und Fische suchten in ihnen Schutz. Größere schwammen an den Rändern des Seegrases und hielten Ausschau. An einer seichten Stelle wuchs Schilf.

Ein kleiner Frosch saß auf einem der Blätter, er war kaum zu bemerken, perfekt getarnt und regungslos.

Die Sonnenstrahlen bildeten ein unruhiges Muster mit dem Schatten der Blätter, unablässig tanzte es.

„Woran denkst du?" Lächelnd wand er sich an Harry. Das Licht schmeichelte ihm. Durch die tanzenden Schatten wurden seine Augen hervorgehoben, sie funkelten ihm regelrecht entgegen.

„Ich sehe die Welt und sie ist schön." Draco streckte die Hand aus und strich seinem Gegenüber über die Wange. „Du bist schön." Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Gemeinsam lagen sie im Gras am Ufer des Sees. Wolken zogen über ihnen hinweg, die Gräser rauschten.

**ooo**

Mürrisch blickte Draco von seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz auf. Obwohl s schon spät war, waren immer noch einige der Siebtklässler auf. In einer Ecke saß Pansy mit Millicent. Hinten an einem der Tische saßen Theodore und Goyle, die sich leise zu streiten schienen.

Resigniert blickte Draco in die Flammen.

Allmählich wurden die Stimmen von Theo und Goyle lauter.

„… bist du total von Sinnen! …"

„ Ich will doch nur …"

„…Verrat…! ...nicht unter Dumbledores Nase…"

„Du verstehst nicht! …"

„Da gibt's kein aber! …man erwartet…müssen Ruf folgen…"

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen als auf einmal Blaise neben ihm auffuhr.

„Verdammt! Entweder ihr haltet eure Unterhaltung so, dass wir alle teilhaben können oder ihr geht woanders hin. Zu eurer Information machen wir hier gerade Hausaufgaben."

Goyle wurde unruhig als er merkte, dass ihr Gespräch so ausgeartet war und verzog sich in Richtung Schlafsaal. Theo hingegen sah Blaise vernichtend an.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Hausaufgaben noch eine große Rolle für uns spielen. Auf uns warten wichtigere Aufgaben. Was spielen meine Noten hier noch für eine Rolle wenn ich in Kürze meine Talente dem dunklen Lord uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stelle? Ich habe wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen als irgendwelche bescheuerten Aufsätze zu schreiben! "

Genervt lege Blaise die Feder aus der Hand.

„Sicher, aber wenn du nicht willst, dass die gesamte Schule dein Vorhaben durchschaut, dann solltest du dich etwas unauffälliger verhalten und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken. Bei deinem Benehmen kannst du dir auch gleich Todesser auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen. Hast du schon vergessen, dass wir die Schule diskret verlassen sollen?

Verhalte dich einfach wie jeder andere verdammte Schüler in dieser Schule, und dazu gehören nun mal auch Hausaufgaben!"

Wütend blitzte Theo Blaise an, dann drehte er sich um und folgte Goyle in den Schlafraum.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Sein Blick streifte Pansy und Millicent. Die beiden Mädchen hatten den Streit zwischen Theo und Blaise aufmerksam verfolgt. Bei Blaises Blick wandten sie sich jedoch ab und machten sich ebenfalls auf in ihren Schlafraum.

Damit waren Draco und Blaise nun alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco der während dem Streit unentwegt in den Kamin gestarrt hatte, schuf mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine Verzerrglocke um sie. Somit würde zwar noch jeder ihr Gespräch hören können, doch ihm würde der Sinn entgehen.

„Gott! Ich dachte schon die wollen da noch die ganze Nacht bleiben!" Energisch packte er seine Sachen zusammen und legte sie neben den Sessel. Blaise seufzte und folgte seinem Beispiel. Schließlich saßen sie beide da und waren endlich ungestört um reden zu können, doch keiner schien so recht den Anfang machen zu wollen.

„Was wollte McGonegal eigentlich gestern Abend von dir?" fing Draco dann irgendwann an.

„Ich sollte über die Ereignisse in den Ferien berichten." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum sie? Snape ist doch unsere Kontaktperson?"

„Ja, sicher, aber der ist noch nicht wieder da. Er kommt wohl erst in den nächsten Tagen zurück."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. „Wird sie mich auch rufen?" fragte der Blonde schließlich. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich schätze bei dir wäre es etwas auffälliger wenn du auf einmal mit McGonegal redest."

Einige weitere Minuten saßen sie stumm neben einander und blickten ins Feuer. Dann meldete sich Blaise zu Wort. „Glaubst du, dass das klug ist, das mit dir und Potter? Ich meine habt ihr überhaupt eine Chance?"

Draco fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare.

„Glaubst du, dass es klug ist gegen den dunkeln Lord zu kämpfen? Oder ihn gar aus zu spionieren? Haben wir da auch nur den Hauch einer Chance?"

Traurig schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. „Ich hoffe halt, dass es klappt, genauso wie wir hoffen, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen." Draco hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort.

„Was ist das mit dem Weaselmädchen. Ihr zwei könnt doch auch nur hoffen, dass das gut geht."

Draco starrte unentwegt in die Flammen. „Sicher", setzte Blaise an, „aber es ist nicht das Gleiche, ob man mit einem Weasly liiert ist, die zwar Muggelliebhaber sind, oder ob man mit dem größten Feind des Lords was am bändeln hat."

Draco seufzte kaum hörbar. „Vielleicht ist es nur ein Traum." Seine Worte waren nicht viel mehr als ein Vispern. Blaise sah den Blonden traurig von der Seite an.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Draco auf und nahm seine Sachen vom Boden. „Es hat keinen Wert hier noch länger wach zu bleiben, es ist eh schon viel zu spät."

Während sie beide den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten und sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal machten, hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Schritt die Last auf seinen Schultern größer wurde und er kam sich auf einmal schwach und hilflos vor.

Wie eine Marionette hing er in den Fäden. Wären da nicht Leute die ihn führen würden, dann würde er leblos in sich zusammensacken.

Wie eine Marionette, nur, dass an ihm von zwei Seiten gezogen wurde.

**ooo**

„Harry?" Verträumt starrte Draco in den Himmel, seine Finger glitten durch das Gras.

„Mhm?" Lächelnd hob Harry den Kopf. Seine Haare waren völlig verstrubbelt, kleine Grasstücken hingen in ihnen.

Geduldig wartete er während Draco sie ihm rauszupfte. Dann machte es sich der Blonde mit seinem Kopf in Harrys Schoss bequem. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Harrys Händen, wie sie sanft durch sein Haar glitten.

„Was würdest du machen wenn ich sterben würde Harry?"

Die Hände in seinen Haaren hielten inne. Darco öffnete die Augen und sah in Harrys Gesicht. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn ernst an. „Ich würde dich nicht sterben lassen." Die Bestimmtheit seiner Antwort überraschte Draco. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, was würdest du machen wenn ich wirklich sterben würde?" Harry sah ihn aus unentzifferbaren Augen an. „Ich schwöre dir, ich würde das nicht zulassen. Ich würde einen Weg finden dich zu retten." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut gesetzt den Fall du hast alles geben aber mich doch nicht retten können. Was wäre dann?" Grüne Augen sahen ihn intensiv an, dann hob Harry den Blick und starrte auf den See hinaus. „Ich meine, machen wir uns nichts vor." Draco fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Erst wärst du am Boden zerstört, aber irgendwann würdest du weiter leben. Freunde treffen, arbeiten, neue Leute kennen lernen. Und irgendwann würdest du jemanden treffen, der dich von all deinem Leid ablenkt, ein nettes Mädchen oder Kerl, was auch immer. Und jedes Mal wenn du mir nachweinst wäre er /sie da und würde dich in den Arm nehmen, dich ablenken. Und irgendwann wäre ich dann vergessen – einfach so. Weg."

Harry begegnete Dracos vorwurfvollem Blick und stöhnte gequält auf. „Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich dich erst gar nicht sterben lassen würde?"

Draco verzog leicht den Mund. „Mach dir nichts vor, du kannst auch keine Wunder wirken. Es können Situationen eintreten, da kann man dem Tod nicht ausweichen."

Zart fuhr Harry Draco über die Wange. „Ich weiß, aber in solch einer Situation würde ich mein Leben geben um dich zu retten. Ein Leben ohne dich könnte ich nicht ertragen."

Draco zischte auf. „Also das ist jawohl so richtig egoistisch. Du würdest es vorziehen, wenn ich mich ein Leben lang mies fühle und mir Vorwürfe machen, dass du wegen mir sterben musstest, weil du lieber stirbst als ein Leben lang ohne mich zu sein."

Jetzt war es an Harry genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. „Nein ich würde es nicht machen, damit du dich ein Leben lang mies fühlst, sondern damit du ihn/sie triffst, die dich von meinem Tod ablenkt und du noch eine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben hast."

Draco sah Harry lange an, dann legte er seinen Hand ihn Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn zart. „Ich könnte dich aber nie vergessen und würde mir wahrscheinlich trotzdem ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen."

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und machte es sich wieder in Harrys Schoss bequem. Harry jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr liebevoll durch die blonden, seidigen Haare des anderen.

**ooo**

Genervt raffte Draco seinen Umhang zusammen, damit dieser nicht durch den Schlamm zog. Als Draco nach Hogwarts zurück kam hatte es noch kräftig geschneit. Aber seit nunmehr einer Woche war das Wetter etwas wärmer und von der Schneepracht war nur noch ein grauer Matsch übrig.

Draco fluchte im Stillen über den Zustand des Weges als er erneut ausrutsche und beinahe hingefallen wäre.

Als er am Quidditchfeld ankam, wurde er bereits ungeduldig von seinen Teamgefährten erwartet. Terry, ein Sechstklässler der als Jäger spielte, fluchte ungehalten.

„Sag mal Malfoy hättest du eigentlich nicht noch später kommen können! Wenn du uns schon bei diesem scheiß Wetter da raus jagst, dann könnest du ja zumindest mal deinen Arsch zur abgemachten Zeit herbewegen. Ich frier mir hier meinen nämlich seit ner' viertel Stunde ab, weil Monsieur es ja nicht für nötig hält pünktlich zu kommen!"

Die restlichen Teammitglieder hielten geschockt die Luft an, Draco Malfoy war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, sich von anderen Leuten auf der Nase herum tanzen zu lassen.

„Terry", zischte Malfoy, die Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengt „wenn dir irgendetwas an der Art, wie ich mein Training gestallte nicht gefällt, dann kannst du gerne in dein Zimmer gehen und da rumhängen. Es gibt verdammt viele andere, die sich darum reißen würden an deiner Stelle zu spielen. Vergiss dass nie!"

Terry schien vor Wut zu zittern, wollte jedoch nicht seinen Platz im Team gefährden und schluckte mühsam seine bösen Worte hinunter. In seinen Gedanken musste Draco jedoch tausend Tode streben. Draco sah ihn prüfend an und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Rest der Mannschaft schweifen.

„Gut wenn sonst keiner was zu mäkeln hat können wir ja mit dem Training anfangen." Bei seiner scharfen Bemerkung kam sofort Bewegung in die Mannschaft.

Das Training verlief holprig. Nach den Ferien fehlte es einem großen Teil der Mannschaft an der üblichen Präzision und Ausdauer. Doch nachdem Draco des Schimpfens müde wurde, zog er sich in höhere Gebiete zurück und ignorierte das Treiben der restlichen Mannschaft.

Es war kalt. Es war nicht unbedingt die Temperatur selbst, die so kalt war, sondern mehr der Wind. Er war eisig und es gab keinen Schutz gegen ihn. Er fuhr unter die Kleidung und drang bis auf die Knochen vor.

Draco zuckte irritiert zusammen als ihn auf einmal etwas hart an der Hand traf. Der nächste Schlag traf sein Gesicht und hinterließ eine schmerzende Stelle an seiner Schläfe. Wütend massierte Draco sie. Dann spürte er, wie weitere Schläge auf seinen Körper trafen. Unter ihm verließen die anderen fluchtartig das Spielfeld.

Es hagelte. Die Körner hatten etwa die Größe von Weintrauben und richteten ein wahres Zerstörungswerk an. Mit ihrer ungeheuren Wucht zerschlugen sie alles, was sich bis jetzt den Schneemassen entgegen gesetzt hatte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war die Landschaft ein Schlachtfeld mit zerstörten Pflanzen und auch die letzten Schneereste waren zermatscht. Resigniert betrachte Draco das Schauspiel von seinem Besen aus.

Als er bei den Umkleideräumen landete, waren seine Teamkameraden bereits zum Schloss aufgebrochen. Stattdessen stand Harry an der Tür gelehnt und beobachtete ihn.

Draco beachtete ihn nur kurz. Er verstaute zuerst seinen Besen im Besenschuppen und trat dann in die Umkleideräume. Seine Kleidung war feucht und sein Körper kribbelte an den unzähligen Stellen an denen er getroffen war.

Umständlich schälte er sich aus seinen Umhang und warf diesen auf eine der Bänke. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um, der ihn aus einiger Entfernung betrachtete.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, dann schritt Harry auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Vorsichtig strich er über Dracos Schläfe.

„Du blutest." Überrascht befühlte Draco die Stelle. Als er seine Finger zurückzog zierte sie eine frische Blutspur. Der Blonde feixte, er mochte kein Blut.

Der Gryffindor schmunzelte, als er den Ausdruck des Blonden sah. Ihn beeindruckte wie offen Draco war wenn sie alleine waren. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sich Draco nicht so einfach anvertrauen sollte, konnte er sich nicht der Faszination entziehen, die der Slytherin auf ihn ausübte.

Er wusste schon länger, dass er auf Männer stand, aber bei Draco hatten nicht nur die physischen Aspekte eine anziehende Wirkung. Es war mehr die Art des Slytherin. Harry konnte nicht sagen wann es begonnen hatte, aber irgendwann bemerkte er, dass Dracos Umgang mit seiner Umwelt verändert war.

Es war nicht so, als hätte der Blonde seine spöttische, hinterhältige Art abgelegt, es war viel mehr, dass sein Handeln einen ernsteren, bittereren Charakter hatte als früher. Wie ein dunkler Schatten der über jeder Tat des Slytherin hing, über jeder Bemerkung.

Irgendwas hatte den Blonden verändert und Harry wollte wissen was es war.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit schnappte zurück in die Realität, als Draco ihm mit dem Finger in die Brust stach. „Na, träumst du mit offenen Augen Potter?"

Harrys Wangen zierte ein heller Rotton, es hatte schon lange genug gedauert, bis er sich selbst seine Sehnsüchte eingestanden hatte, da er würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht dem Slytherin präsentieren.

Doch Draco brauchte Harrys Bestätigung nicht, um zu wissen was in seinem Kopf vorging. Es war immer noch ein Problem des Gryffindor, dass man ihn lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch. Zwar hatte sich über die letzten Jahre sie Schrift verschlüsselt, aber Draco wusste sie zu entziffern.

Ein neckisches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin. Zeit für ein bisschen Spaß entschied er.

In aller Ruhe streifte er seinen Pulli über den Kopf, danach knöpfte er sein Hemd auf. Als er es ablegte stand er oben ohne vor Harry. Dann begann er seelenruhig seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

Harry war völlig überrumpelt von Dracos Taten. Wie schockgefroren stand er da und beobachte, wie der Blonde allmählich seinen Adoniskörper freilegte. Das Klirren der Gürtelschnalle auf den Boden weckte ihn jedoch aus seiner Starre.

„Malfoy, was zu Teufel machst du!" Seine Stimme klang alarmiert. Draco grinste den Dunkelhaarigen spitzbübisch an. „Ich ziehe mich aus."

Harry war völlig überrumpelt, auf einmal schien seine ganze Welt auf dem Kopf zu stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Warum?" „Sie ist nass. Wenn ich sie anlasse werde ich womöglich krank."

Harry war erneut zu baff um etwas zu erwidern. Er wies den Slytherin nicht darauf hin, dass es ihm Umkleideraum so kalt war, dass es aufs Gleiche hinauskam ob er die nassen Sachen anließ oder sich ohne Kleidung den Tod holte. Er verzichtete auch darauf, den Blonden daran zu erinnern, dass er ein Zauberer war und Trockenzauber so elementar waren, dass sie jeder Erstklässler schon lernte.

Als Dracos letztes Kleidungsstück zu Boden segelte, war Harry sich jeglicher weiterer Gedankengänge vorerst enthoben. Er konnte seinen Blick beim besten Willen nicht von dem schlanken, ansehnlichen Körper reißen. Draco war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, welch einen Effekt er auf den Gryffindor haben musste.

Als Harry spürte wie heftig er auf die Blöße des Slytherin reagierte, hob er peinlich berührt seinen Blick. Draco grinste ihm neckisch zu. Verführerisch lehnte er an der Wand und ließ seinen Körper für sich sprechen.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen verließ Harrys Lippen. „Du bist unmöglich Malfoy." Draco grinste.

„Ich bitte dich, nenn bei meinem Vornamen. Wenn ich eh schon nackt vor die stehe können wir auch ganz auf Formalitäten pfeifen."

Harrys Wangen färbten sich noch eine Spur dunkler. Angestrengt versuchte er sich auf das rhythmische Hämmern auf dem Dach zu konzentrieren, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Draco überlegte gerade ob der Gryffindor an der Stelle festgewachsen war, oder ihn irgendein Fluch daran hinderte endlich auf ihn einzugehen, als Harry auf ihn zukam. Er fuhr mit einer Hand über Dracos Wange.

„Du musst dir hier doch den Arsch abfrieren." Seine Stimme war belustigt. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Kein Wunder, bis du mal ankommst hab ich schon Frostbeulen an gewissen Körperteilen, das kann ich dir versichern. Du-"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Harry ungehalten seinen Mund attackierte.

„Halt die Klappe Draco."

Aus Harry brach das gesamte mühsam unterdrückte Verlangen für den Blonden heraus.

Mit lustverschleierten Augen betrachtete der den Blonden. Seine Hände erkundeten den Körper und holten die Wärme in ihn zurück.

Draco genoss es, dass nun auch Harry endlich mal einen aktiveren Part übernahm. Sein Körper zitterte vor Verlangen während sich eine heiße Spur an ihm herunter arbeitete.

Leise keuchte der Slytherin auf, als sich Harry seiner Erektion widmete.

Doch bevor Harry ihn über die Klippe befördern konnte, stieß er den Gryffindor von sich und zwang ihn wieder aufzustehen. Stürmisch küsste Draco ihn und machte sich währenddessen an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen und noch ehe der Dunkelhaarige sich versah hatte ihn der Slyhterin komplett entkleidet. Hitzig wanderten Dracos Finger über Harrys Körper.

Harry erzitterte, keine Frage der Blonde heizte ihm gut ein, aber mitten im Winter in einem unbeheizten Umkleideraum Sex zu haben war Selbstmord.

Plötzlich wurde Draco energisch gepackt und von dem Dunkelhaarigen in den Duschraum gezerrt. Der Slytherin musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er die Absichten des Gryffindors erkannte.

Erleichtert seufzte sein Gefährte auf, als das warme Wasser auf sie nieder zu prasseln begann.

Anmutig schlängelten sich seine Hände von hinten um Dracos Hüfte. In einem gleichmäßigen Tempo begann er Dracos Glied zu pumpen. Der Blonde drängte sich ihm erregt entgegen und presste sein Hinterteil an Harrrys Erektion, was dem Dunkelhaarigen ein lüsternes Stöhnen entlockte.

Er erhöhte das Tempo und ließ seine andere Hand an Dracos Rücken hinab wandern. Dann drang er vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Aus einem wurden bald zwei und rhythmisch begann er Dracos Prostata zu stimulieren, während er im gleichen Takt sein Glied pumpte.

Dracos Atmung stockte, zittrig lehnte er sich an den Gryffindor. Sein leises Stöhnen und Wimmern ging immer wieder im Rauschen des Wassers und dem stetigen Hämmern auf dem Dach unter.

Schließlich kam er mit einem erstickten Schrei und sackte kraftlos gegen den Dunkelhaarigen.

Einige Minuten verharrten sie so. Dann wand der Blonde sich aus Harrys Umarmung und grinste ihn an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war der Gryffindor immer noch schmerzlich erregt.

Mit kleinen Küssen begann der Blonde ihn zu triezen und bahnte sich dann genüsslich langsam seinen Weg zu Harrys Glied. Neckisch reizte er ihn. Als Harry dann schon soweit war ihn anzuflehen, nahm er ihn endlich in sich auf. Angesichts dessen was der Dunkelhaarige alles schon durchmachen musste, hatte Draco jedoch nicht lange Arbeit zu leisten. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ergoss sich Harry in ihm und Draco musste einen Moment mit sich kämpfen alles zu schlucken, brachte dann jedoch das Opfer.

Keuchend lehnte Harry an der Wand. Draco richtete sich zufrieden auf.

Völlig selbstverständlich nahm er sich etwas von dem Duschbad und seifte sich ein. Dann hielt er es dem Gryffindor unter die Nase. Harry kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden waren fertig geduscht und abgetrocknet. Gemeinsam traten in die kalte Luft des Umkleideraumes. Grinsend trocknete Draco seine Kleidung mit einem kurzen Zauber und schlüpfte dann ihn sie hinein.

Dick vermummt verließen sie dann den Umkleideraum. Es hatte aufgehört zu hageln. Das Zerstörungswerk des Unwetters war immens. Pflanzen waren zerschlagen, wo vor kurzem noch Schnee lag war nur noch Matsch und Schlamm. Der Weg war vorher schon sehr rutschig und matschig gewesen, aber nun war er unbegehbar.

Geschockt starrten Draco und Harry auf das Bild das sich ihnen bot. „Uh… Draco, Idee wie wir am besten zum Schloss kommen ohne durch den Schlamm zu waten?"

„Wir fliegen." Entschieden drehte der Blonde sich um und steuerte den Besenschuppen an. Seine Schuhe verursachten schmatzende Geräusche bei jedem Schritt. Erleichtert schnappte er sich seinen Besen und erhob sich ohne Umschweife in die Luft. Knapp hielt er vor Harry an und forderte den Dunkelhaarigen auf aufzusteigen.

Amüsiert nahm Harry hinter ihm Platz und schlang seine Arme um die Taille des Blonden.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mit dir mal auf einem Besen sitzen würde."

Harrys Tonlage pendelte zwischen ungläubig und belustigt.

Grinsend drehte sich Draco zu ihm um. „Du kannst auch jederzeit laufen. Ich bin auch so sozial und flieg neben her."

Der Gryffindor lachte, das Haar wehte ihm ins Gesicht. „Lass mal, ich bin hier eigentlich ganz gut." Grinsend hob Draco eine Augenbraue. Auf Harrys Wangen legte sich ein zarter Rotton.

Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem Kuss. Als sie sich trennten stellten sie überrascht fest, dass der Besen bewegungslos in der Luft stand.

„So wird das aber ein langer Rückflug Draco." Harry konnte einfach nicht der Versuchung widerstehen den Blonden etwas zu necken.

Spöttisch zog dieser eine Augenbraue hoch. Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er in einen Sturzflug und nutze die beachtliche Beschleunigung um ein wenig mit seinen Flugkünsten zu prahlen.

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaßen die Beiden die Schatten des Krieges und der Toten. In diesem Moment waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, nicht mehr als zwei junge Männer die ausgelassen durch die Luft fliegen, glücklich, wie zwei junge Vögel.

Doch am Horizont wartete Hogwarts auf sie, gewaltig, mächtig - eine Gewitterfront.

**ooo**

Ein Prasseln auf der Haut, das ihn erschaudern ließ. Ein Prasseln in den Ohren, das seinen Geist schwingen ließ. Mit jedem Tropfen der auf sein Gesicht fiel fühlte er sich reiner, stärker.

Das Wasser rann seinem Gesicht herunter, schmiegte seine Kleider an seinen Körper. Ein frischer erdiger Geruch lag in der Luft. Die Welt war hellgrau. Ein Schleier feinen Regens verwischte alle harten Formen und rundete das Bild ab.

Die Pflanzen schienen sich dem Wasser entgegen zu strecken, es gab ihnen Kraft, es gab ihnen Leben. Genauso streckte sich Draco dem Regen entgegen.

Schmunzelnd stand Harry in der Tür und beobachtete den jungen Mann, wie er den kühlen Sommerregen genoss und in ihm aufzublühen schien. Er gab ein wunderschönes Bild ab, wie ihm sein blondes nasses Haar anlag und der große, ansehnliche Körper durch die nasse Kleidung enthüllt wurde.

Er war ein Teil dieser hellgrauen, bläulichen Welt.

**ooo**

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wie steht es mit ihren Fortschritten?"

Grüne Glubschaugen starrten ihn an. Das hieß, die Augen an sich waren wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal grün, aber die Flüssigkeit in der sie schwammen war es auf jeden Fall. Zu klein für menschliche Augen, auch die Pupillen waren nicht wie menschliche, sondern breiter. Grüne Glubschaugen hinter Glas.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Die Stimme klang schon etwas ungeduldiger.

Draco fragte sich, wie jemand freiwillig an solch einem Ort leben konnte, geschweige denn ihn sich freiwillig so einrichten konnte. Mit einem Seufzer auf den Lippen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Glas ab und wandte sich dem Mann neben ihm zu.

Severus Snape schien heute nicht gerade in seiner rosigsten Stimmung zu sein, eigentlich hätte Draco sich umgehend bei ihm melden sollen sobald dieser wieder in Howards war, was er jedoch nicht getan hatte.

Ungeduldig trommelte sein Professor mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

Da Severus Snape die Rolle eines Doppelspions innehatte, kam er nicht oft in Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Lord und noch seltener mit den anderen Anhängern. Es war die Aufgabe von Draco Malfoy über die Stimmung unter den Anhängern und die internen Entwicklungen zu berichten, nachdem er seine freie Zeit im Hauptquartier verbrachte.

Severus Snape vermittelte zwischen Draco Malfoy und dem Orden, im Gegenzug hatte der junge Slytherin ihn über die aktuellen Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„Mr. Malfoy, darf ich sie erinnern warum ich sie gerufen habe?" Mittlerweile war der Tränkemeister sichtlich genervt über das verschlossene Auftreten des jungen Malfoys.

„Nein, danke, ich habe das Anliegen schon verstanden. Bitte entschuldigen sie Professor." Draco Malfoy wand sich nun völlig seinem Mentor zu.

„Nun es gibt nicht viel was ich ihnen berichten kann. Ich habe meine letzte Aufgabe beendet, jedoch noch keine neue erhalten, da der Dunkle Lord beschäftigt war." Sein Blick schien in die Ferne zu rücken.

„Irgendetwas Großes wird geplant, aber keiner weiß etwas Genaues, die Stimmung war sehr unruhig, ängstlich." Sein Blick schweifte ab.

Grüne Augen hinter Glas. Sie starrten unentwegt in seine Richtung. Wenn es ein Gesicht dazu gäbe, es würde es lächeln. Ein abartiges, monströses Lächeln, nicht von dieser Welt.

„Da ist eine Spannung zwischen den Gefolgsleuten, wie ein stiller Konkurrenzkampf. Keiner spricht darüber. Die meisten haben momentan keine Aufgaben, irgendwas Großes kommt."

Dracos Stimme war monoton, er war sehr weit weg.

Gefangen in grünen Polen. Die Welt um ihn herum begann zu verschwimmen, alles verschwand nach und nach. Bis nur noch sie da waren. Grüne Augen. Sie durchbohrten ihn, beherrschten seinen Geist.

_Es gibt keinen Ausweg, du bist gefangen._

Die Botschaft war so klar und so niederschmetternd, dass sie Draco in der Seele schmerzte.

_Es gibt keine Freiheit._

**ooo**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nix - nur damit ihrs gleich wisst!

**Wichtig: **

**1. **Das hier ist slash, wer damit ein Problem hat sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.

**2. **Die Geschichte spielt in Draco und Harrys 7. Jahr, wobei die Ereignisse von Band 6 nicht berücksichtigt werden.

3/6

**ooo**

**Amazone15**: Danke erstmal für dein review, ich hab mich sehr gefreut. Was die Sprünge betrifft möchte ich da erstmal noch nicht näher drauf eingehen. Ich schätze es wird erst am Ende der Geschichte klar werden was es damit auf sich hat, aber ich möchte noch nichts vorweg nehmen :-)

**oooooooooo**

Kapitel 3

**ooo**

„Du bist spät."

Unbeeindruckt lies Draco die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Im Raum war es dunkel, nur wenig Licht fiel durch das Fenster herein. An dem Fenstersims gelehnt stand Harry. Er hatte sie Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Blick war abwartend. Dracos Stimmung sank, er kannte diesen Blick. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen nach seinem Geschmack bei weitem zu oft getragen.

„Was hat dich aufgehalten?" Der Blonde brummte abweisend. „Nichts Wichtiges."

Genervt nahm er die Veränderung in Harrys Haltung war. Der Gryffindor sah ihn skeptisch an und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Warum sagst du es nicht einfach?"

Draco stöhnte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Glaub mir, es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, völlig nebensächlich." „Es interessiert mich aber. Draco, ich möchte einfach an deinem Leben teilhaben, versteh das doch."

Resigniert schloss Draco die Augen. So viel also zu seiner Hoffnung, Harry könnte ihn etwas ablenken, nach dem nervenaufreibenden Streit mit Theo.

Auf einmal hörte er wie Harry an ihn heran trat. „Sag mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Der Slytherin ließ die Augen geschlossen und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren.

„Hab ich denn eine Wahl? Aber glaub mir, ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen wenn du mir mal fünf Minuten Ruhe schenkst. Es ist nicht so als gäbe es nicht schon genug, dass mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet."

Einige Sekunden herrschte Ruhe, dann zog Harrys Dracos Hände von seinem Gesicht.

Irritiert öffnete der Blonde die Augen. „Warum lässt du mich nicht teilhaben?" Frustriert stöhnte Draco auf. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen."

„Darum geht es nicht und das weißt du" schnappte Harry. „Bitte, komm mir jetzt nicht wieder auf die Tour" stöhnte der Slyherin entnervt. Obwohl sich in den Wochen nach Weihnachten ein gewisses Gleichgewicht in der Beziehung von Harry und Draco gebildet hatte, gab es immer wieder Probleme.

„Draco. Du weißt ganz genau, dass das wichtig ist." Harry musste sich beherrschen um nicht wütend zu werden. Er war es leid, dass der Slytherin ihm immer wieder auswich.

„Nein ist es nicht. Was willst du eigentlich? Muss ich dir mein Leben auf einem Silbertablett servieren, um zu beweisen, dass ich dir vertraue?" Genervt stand der Blonde auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Wütend drehte Harry sich zu ihm um.

„Es geht hier nicht um dein Vertrauen. Mir ist schon klar, dass dir das einfach fällt, schließlich lass ich dich auch an meinem Leben teilhaben. Aber wie soll ich dir eigentlich vertrauen! Du erzählst nie was. Was weiß ich was du eigentlich die ganze Zeit über treibst, oder was dich momentan beschäftigt!"

„Verdammt du würdest es ja doch nicht verstehen Harry!" Heftig drehte Draco sich um, er mochte es nicht bedrängt zu werden. „Woher willst du das wissen wenn du mir noch nicht mal eine Chance gibst!" Draco schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf. „Du bist ja so schon kompliziert genug!"

Harrys Augen blitzten ihn wütend an. „Ach! Wunderbar das kann ich glatt zurückgeben! Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, das das klappen soll mit uns!" Energisch untermalte Harry seine Worte mit Hilfe seiner Hände. Allmählich raubte er dem Slytherin ihm den letzten Nerv.

„Es verlangt ja auch keiner, dass du mein Leben mit lebst, Harry!" „Das gehört aber dazu wenn man eine Beziehung hat!"

„Verdammt, reicht es nicht, dass die gesamte Welt schon auf uns rumhackt und uns fertig macht! Haben wir nicht schon genug Sorgen? Müssen wir uns eigentlich auch noch gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle machen?" Einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Harrys Haltung war abweisend, Draco strich sich unruhig durch die Haare.

„Schau, ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten, aber wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, will ich nicht Draco der Todesser, Draco der Spion oder Draco der Verräter sein. Ich will einfach nur ich selbst sein. Einfach mal vergessen, dass da draußen um uns Krieg tobt und alle Welt an uns Erwartungen stellt. Verstehst du was ich meine? Ich will einfach mal frei davon sein."

Harry sah ihn abweisen an.

„Schön für dich, wenn du das alles einfach so hinter dir lassen kannst." Harrys Stimme war bitter. „Aber bei mir geht das nicht. Zufällig bin ich ein Teil dieses Krieges. Er ist ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich trage ihn sogar auf meinem Körper verewigt falls du es vergessen haben solltest!"

„Ach ja?" Draco sah ihn prüfend an. „Und wer bist du dann wenn der Dunkle Lord tot ist? Ist dann deine Identität dahin?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube das nicht Harry. Den Harry den ich suche, dass ist nicht der Junge der lebt, ich will dich einfach so wie du wirklich bist. Es ist keine Frage ob das Schicksal dir die Freiheit geschenkt hat oder nicht. Es geht darum ob du frei sein willst."

Dracos Worte schienen einen wunden Punkt in Harry getroffen zu haben, wütend brauste er auf. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung Draco. Weißt du wie es ist ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und jedes Mal wenn du dich im Spiegel siehst, dann wirst du an deine Eltern erinnert, und jedes Mal wenn dich die Leute ansprechen, dann wirst du an deine Eltern erinnert. Ich konnte dem nie entfliehen. Egal wo ich war, ich war immer Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn alle an dich Erwartungen stellen und du keine Chance hast der Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Also erzähl mir nichts einer Möglichkeit auf Freiheit. Denn die hab ich nicht!"

Der Blonde ärgerte sich über die Starrköpfigkeit und Ignoranz des Gryffindors.

„Verdammt Harry, siehst du eigentlich wie leicht du es dir machst? Glaubst du wirklich du bist so fest in deiner Welt, dass du da nicht raus könntest? Wie kannst du eigentlich glauben, dass deine Mauern die höchsten sind! Du kennst doch nur deine Welt, was hast du für eine Ahnung wie es bei anderen aussieht! Glaubst du etwa, dass, nur weil meine Eltern leben und ich keine Narbe auf der Stirn habe, mein Leben schön und gut ist! Du hast keine Ahnung wie mein Leben ist, also urteile nicht darüber!"

„Ja woher soll ich es denn auch wissen, du lässt mich ja auch nicht rein!"

„Argh!" Wütend drehte sich der Slytherin zum Fenster um. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren, sie drehten sich nur im Kreis. Verdrossen starrte er in die Nacht hinaus, hinter ihm fiel laut die Tür ins Schloss.

**ooo**

Der Fleck starrte ihn an. Sogar durch die Dunkelheit konnte er ihn ganz genau ausmachen. Dunkel hob er sich gegen die helle Wand ab. Mme Pomfrey hatte ihn nicht weggemacht. Hatte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt.

Dumme kleine Fliege. Sie hat ihn gestört. Jetzt war nur noch der Fleck da. Harry hatte sich

nicht weiter darum gekümmert, ihm war der Fleck gleichgültig. Er hat was von Vertrauen erzählt aber er hatte ihm nicht mehr zugehört, nur die Wand angestarrt.

Dumme kleine Fliege.

**ooo**

Draco hatte kein gutes Gefühl als er sich dem Büro von Snape näherte. Es war bereits spät und Draco wollte kein Anlass einfallen, warum Snape ihn rufen könnte. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Vor der Tür angekommen zögerte er einen Moment. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt wissen wollte was es gab. Es wäre viel einfacher wieder zu gehen, Snapes Aufforderung zu ignorieren und all die Probleme gar nicht erst an sich heran zu lassen. Doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, er konnte nicht ewig entfliehen. Früher oder später würde ihn die Realität einhohlen.

Als er eintrat bemerkte Draco sofort die gedrückte Stimmung im Raum. An einem Regal gelehnt stand Dumbeldore, ihm gegenüber Snape. Als der junge Slytherin die Tür schloss wandten sich die beiden Erwachsenen ihm zu. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst.

In den ersten Minuten wurden keinerlei Worte gewechselt, es schien keiner den Anfang machen zu wollen. Schließlich straffte Snape sich und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Mr. Malfoy, es tut mir sehr leid ihnen schlechte Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen." Dracos Haltung verkrampfte sich, sein Inneres war zum zerbersten gespannt.

„Leider sind die Ereignisse der letzten Versammlung des Dunklen Lords etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich bedauere ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr unter uns weilt."

Zuerst verstand Draco den Sinn der Worte nicht, zu schrecklich war ihre Bedeutung um wahr zu sein. Er wollte es nicht glauben, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, das konnte nicht sein.

„Nein." Seine Stimme war leise, sein Blick flehend. Langsam setze er einen Fuß nach den anderen. Er wich immer weiter von den beiden zurück. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, alles war auf einmal sehr weit weg von ihm.

Dumbledores Gesicht spiegelte Trauer wieder, auch auf Snapes lag ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck. „Draco, hören sie." Dumbledore ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Besorgt nahm er die Reaktion des Slytherin wahr. „ Sie sollten wissen –"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco stürzte herum und riss die Tür auf. Bevor ihn einer der beiden Professoren daran hindern konnte floh er. Hinter ihm ließ er zwei erschrockene Erwachsene zurück, die versuchten ihn einzuholen. Doch der Slytherin war zu schnell und schon bald hatten Dumbledore und Snape seine Spur verloren.

„Albus, wir müssen den Jungen finden." Presste Snape aufgebracht hervor.

„Severus, wir können nichts für ihn tun. Er muss das Geschehene erst verarbeiten. Wir werden uns die Erklärungen für später aufheben müssen." „Albus! Draco könnte sonst was in seinem Zustand tun, ersteht völlig neben sich!"

Doch dieser schüttelte nur traurig seinen Kopf. „Wir können im Moment nichts für ihn tun Severus. Wir werden abwarten müssen." Man konnte Snape ansehen wie sehr es ihm widerstrebte, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Sie konnten dem Jungen nicht helfen. Dafür hatten sie ihn schon viel zu lange verloren.

**ooo**

Der warme Wind griff ihm in die Haare und zerwühlte sie. Er stand ganz oben, auf dem Turm, und beobachtete wie die Sonne unterging. Blutrot. Der Himmel bot einen einzigartigen Anblick. Er beobachtete wie die Sonne immer weiter verschwand und das Rot in ein intensives Lila überging. Etwas ihn ihm weinte, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Dieser Anblick war so vertraut und dennoch sah er ihn das erste Mal.

Eine stumme Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg nach unten. Ihm war als würden hunderte von Bildern an ihm vorbeiziehen, aber gerade so außerhalb seiner Reichweite, dass er sie wahrnahm aber nicht erkennen konnte. Einen Moment dachte er das Gesicht einer hübschen, blonden Frau erkennen zu können, im nächsten Augenblick war das Bild schon wieder weg und vergessen.

**ooo**

Er lief. Er lief zurück. Erinnerungen zogen an ihm vorbei. Alles war verschwommen, er schien sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu befinden. Er lief nicht mehr durch das Gebäude sondern durch Raum und Zeit.

Seine Mutter im Apparierzimmer, ihre bedeutungsschweren Augen. Ihre Worte ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn, sie wollte ihm etwas sagen, doch er verstand es nicht.

Eisiges Schweigen. Der erste Abend zu dritt nach dem Freispruch.

Seine Mutter wie sie ihm einen Ring gibt, sie lächelt.

Auf dem Boden liegt eine Maske, wütend werden Worte über sie hinweg geworfen. Die Stimmen werden lauter. Dann entdeckt sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, ihr Blick geht durch Mark und Bein.

Seine Mutter im Schlafzimmer, grünes Kleid und Silberschmuck.

Er zeigt all seine Flugkünste. Der Wind schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, sein Geist schwingt. Sein Stunden beobachtet sie ihn vom Fenster aus.

Seine Mutter schenkt ihm Silver, seine Falken, ihre Augen leuchten vor Erwartungen.

Eine Schokoladentorte zum 12., über den Tisch hinweg blitzen ihn ihre lachenden Augen an, sie trägt ein rotes Kleid.

Seine Mutter im Garten bei Sonnenaufgang, die Luft ist noch schwer wie Welt noch verschleiert. Eine Schönheit so frisch und so kühl wie nur ein Frühjahrsmorgen es sein kann.

Es wurde dunkler um ihn, ihr Lachen drang in sein Ohr. Er stand und lauschte ihren Erzählungen über Feentänze und Elfenlieder.

Er war gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt. Er nahm nicht die Anwesenheit der Gestalt hinter ihm wahr, merkte nicht wie sein Name gerufen wurde.

Himbeertorte und Nymphenzauber. Er war im Garten, es war Sommer. Der Wind strich zart durch die Gräser in denen er saß. Er beobachtete wie die Schatten der Weidenblätter über Kleid tanzten.

Waldwesen waren selten, er wünschte ihnen einmal zu begegnen.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn, wiegte ihn in ihren Armen. Sein Anhänger war gesprungen er weinte.

Ihre hellen Augen versprachen ihm Trost. Sie sprach, aber er konnte sie nicht hören, der Garten verschwand, alles wurde dunkel, bis nur noch ihre Augen da waren. Doch auch sie wurden dunkler. Einen Moment hatte er Angst, dass sie ganz verschwinden könnte, doch an dem Punkt wo sie schon fast ganz verblasst waren, schien neues Leben in sie zurück zu kehren.

Ihre Augen wurden intensiver, die Züge härter, sie schien jünger zu werden. Draco begriff die Veränderung nicht, bis ihm gewahr wurde, dass es nur einen Menschen gab, der diese durchdringenden grünen Augen hatte.

Langsam kehrte er in die Realität zurück. In die Arme von Harry. Er konnte nicht erkennen wo sie waren, der Raum in dem sie sich befanden wurde nur von einem kleinen Licht auf dem Boden beleuchtet, es war Harrys Zauberstab.

Der Dunkelhaarige versuchte nicht mit ihm zu reden oder ihn irgendwie mit Worten zu trösten. Er war einfach nur da und hielt ihn, und dafür war Draco ihm unendlich dankbar. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so verlassen und klein gefühlt.

Es rollte nicht eine Träne. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt, unfähig das Geschehne zu verarbeiten.

Schließlich löste sich Harry zart von ihm und sah an. „Sollen wir irgendwo anders hingehen?" Draco war es vollkommen egal und so nickte er einfach. Vage registrierte er wie der Gryffindor in an der Hand nahm uns ihn durch zahlreiche Gänge und Treppen führte, schließlich kamen sie vor einer Wand an. Nachdem Harry dreimal vor ihr auf und ab gegangen ist erschien dort eine Tür. Behutsam führte er den Blonden in die dahinter liegende Kammer.

Draco hatte keine Augen für den Raum oder sonst irgendetwas. Er war völlig neben sich. Es war als würde die Welt die er sich so mühsam zusammen gebaut langsam auseinander brechen.

Harry führte ihn zu einem Bett, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Betäubt ließ sich Draco darauf fallen und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Unschlüssig stand Harry einen Moment neben dem Bett, bis er schließlich seine Schuhe abstreifte und sich auf die andere Seite legte.

Zaghaft berührte er den Blonden, doch dieser schien es gar nicht zu registrieren. Behutsam schloss er den Slytherin in seine Arme. Stumm lagen sie neben einander.

**ooo**

Feine Hände strichen sanft durch sein Haar. Zuerst dachte er zu träumen, doch die Berührung kehrte immer wieder. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Neben ihm lag Harry. Tief und fest schlief er, sein Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wieder fuhren schlanke Finger durch sein Haar.

Sie waren schmal und zart. Frauenhände.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Gegen das schwache Mondlicht konnte er eine schlanke Gestalt ausmachen, die auf dem Bettrand saß. Ihr langes Haar war offen und fiel ihr frei ins Gesicht. Als sie ihren Kopf wand erkannte er ihr Profil.

Sie lächelte. Dann stand sie auf und schritt lautlos aus dem Zimmer.

„Mum?" Langsam näherte sich Draco der Bank. Seine Mutter winkt ihn stumm näher. Vorsichtig lässt er sich auf der Bank neben ihr nieder. Ihm ist schwindelig, seine Gedanken rasen. Irgendetwas ist im Begriff zu geschehen, aber er kann nicht verstehen was.

„Was-" „Sch…" Narzissa beugt sich vor und legt ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich sollte gar nicht da sein Draco. Du musst mir versprechen keinem davon zu erzählen."

Draco zögerte erst, doch dann fragte er. „Auch nicht Harry?" „Doch, Harry kannst du es erzählen, aber sonst niemanden." Draco nickte verstehend.

Einen Moment beobachtete Narzissa ihren Sohn, dann lächelte sie.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dir meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen. Das freut mich sehr. Ich bin stolz auf dich Draco." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon redest du Mutter?"

Doch Narzissa lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

**ooo**

„Manchmal hat sie mir die blauen Felder gezeigt. Dort wachsen fast nur Feenlilien und Silberfarne. So weit du sehen kannst kein Baum, kein Fels. Ein Meer. Ein blau silbernes Meer. Stetig in Bewegung. Der Farn wiegt sich Im Wind. Man kann das Streichen der Blätter hören wenn man die Augen schließt. Der zarte Duft der Lilien ist einzigartig, süß aber ganz leicht und flüchtig, man nimmt ihn kaum wahr.

Am schönsten war es bei Sonnenaufgang. Dann hat alles gefunkelt. In den Feldern leben kleine Spinnen, sie weben feine Netze auf den Farnen und Lilien. Tagsüber siehst du sie nicht, dafür sind sie viel zu fein. Aber wenn morgens der Tau auf ihnen liegt werden sie sichtbar. Ein Meer aus Diamanten. Es zieht sich bis zum Horizont. Sacht wiegt es in der Brise.

Das war ihre Welt."

Draco verstummte. Von hinten umfing ihn Harry. Gemeinsam lagen sie neben einander. Wie lange schon konnte keiner von ihnen sagen. Irgendwann hatte Draco angefangen zu erzählen.

„Sie hat mich nur einmal geschlagen. Sie war sonst immer sehr distanziert und beherrscht. Ich war 13. In den Räumen meines Vaters hab ich eine Maske gefunden. Ich hab mir eingebildet, dass ich sie unbedingt tragen muss. Als meine Mutter mich so sah hat sie mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Sie hat sie mir weggenommen. Später erfuhr ich, dass es die Todessermaske meines Vaters war."

Unbewegt starrte Draco vor sich hin.

„Als mein Vater diesen Sommer nach Hause kam gab es Streit. Es war das erste Mal. Eigentlich haben sie immer neben einander her gelebt, jeder in seiner Welt. Sie haben nie viel mit einander gesprochen, kaum mehr als was nötig war. Sie haben nie diskutiert oder über persönliche Dinge gesprochen- bis zu diesem Sommer. Es ging um mich. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich dem dunklen Lord anschließe. Sie hatte noch nie eine Entscheidung meines Vaters in Frage gestellt bis dahin."

Erneute legte der Blonde eine Pause ein. Es war schmerzlich sich an all diese Dinge zu erinnern.

„Sie hat jede Ferien auf mich gewartet im Manor. Mein Vater hat sich nur für meine Noten interessiert. Wenn er mit seiner üblichen Zeugniseinschätzung fertig war, ließ er mich einfach im Studienraum stehen und ging wieder seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nach. Das erste Mal war ich frustriert und wütend über seine Unzufriedenheit mit meinen Leistungen und seine Abweisung.

Ich lief auf den Balkon versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Dort traf ich auf meine Mutter. Sie erwähnte mit keinem Wort meine Noten. Sie bat mich einfach zu erzählen. Seitdem hat sie dort bei jedem Ferienbeginn gewartet. Sie sprach mit mir über Dinge die mir wichtig waren. Sie schaffte es jedes Mal mich wieder aufzubauen, nachdem mein Vater mich zuvor säuberlich auseinander genommen hatte.

Sie hat immer dort auf mich gewartet in den Ferien, auch in den anderen. …Das war ihr Platz.

…"

Draco hatte angefangen zu zittern, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Erste Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinab. Allmählich wurde ihm bewusst wie tief der Verlust wirklich ging

„…Oh Gott. …Sie wird dort nie wieder auf mich warten." Unkontrolliert schluchzte er auf, seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken. „Nein…" Draco konnte sich nicht länger vor der Erkenntnis schützen. Sie zerbrach ihn und hinterließ ihn zitternd und heulend und Harry Armen.

Sachte stich der Gryffindor ihm über den Rücken. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh Draco so zerbrechen zu sehen. Vorsichtig drehte er den Blonden zu sich um und umschlang ihn. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Draco an ihn und vergrub schluchzend sein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Irgendwann verebbten die Schluchzer und das Zittern hörte auf. Draco fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach. Seine Augen brannten und sein Kopf schmerzte. Doch das war alles erträglicher als die Leere in seinem Inneren.

Nie wieder würde er in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seine Mutter sehen, nur um kurzfristig ein Funkeln, ein Zeuge von Leben in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Es hat ihn immer wieder auf dem richtigen Weg gehalten, zu sehen, wie selbst am Rande der Hoffnung, im Dunkeln plötzlich ein Licht leuchtet, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zu verschwinden, gut verborgen, doch immer da.

Es hat ihm immer geholfen zu realisieren, was wirklich wichtig war – das was sich unter der Maske befand. Doch leider gab es nur eine Person, welche wirklich in der Lage war unter seine Maske zu sehen und in sein Herz blicken- ein weiteres Geheimnis, dass mit seiner Mutter gestorben war.

**ooo**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nix - nur damit ihrs gleich wisst!

**Wichtig: **

**1. **Das hier ist slash, wer damit ein Problem hat sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.

**2. **Die Geschichte spielt in Draco und Harrys 7. Jahr, wobei die Ereignisse von Band 6 nicht berücksichtigt werden.

4/6

**oooooooooo**

Kapitel 4

**ooo**

Unbewegt starrte Draco in die dampfende Tasse in seinen Händen. Sie wärmte seine Finger, doch die Kälte in seinem Inneren konnte sie nicht erwärmen. Er seufzte und sah auf. Blaue Augen sahen in warm an. Warm aber traurig.

Ihm gegenüber saß Dumbledore, vor dem Kamin stand Snape. Harry hatte ihn heute Morgen überzeugt, in Dumbledores Büro zu gehen und sich dem Geschehen zu stellen. Man hatte ihn bereits erwartet.

Langsam drehte er die Tasse in seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt, es hatte ihm einiges an Kraft gekostet die Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. Jetzt war es an der Zeit die Gründe zu erfahren sich zu überlegen wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Er blickte von Dumbledore zu Snape. Beide beobachteten sie ihn und warteten auf sein Einverständnis anfangen zu können. Draco nickte. Dumbledore lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Zeit etwas Licht in das Geschehene zu bringen Draco. Severus, wenn ich dich bitten dürfte?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte knapp und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Wie sie wissen fand gestern Abend ein Todessertreffen satt. Es verlief jedoch etwas anders als erwartet." Snape legte eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr dann fort. „Als wir eintrafen mussten wir feststellen, dass der dunkle Lord kurzfristig seine Pläne geändert hatte. Er erwartete uns, um uns eine Lektion zu vermitteln.

Der dunkle Lord hatte die Absicht uns vorzuführen, wie mit Verräter zu verfahren sei. Er betonte, dass als Verräter all jene gelten, die es wagen seine Vorhaben zu hinterfragen oder versuchen würden sie zu beeinflussen. Diese Lektion ließ er an Narzissa vorführen.

Er ließ sie töten."

Starr waren Dracos Augen auf die Tasse gerichtet. Er konnte sich das Geschehene lebhaft vorstellen. Voldemorts böses Grinsen, seine Genugtuung bei ihrem Tod. Dracos Haltung versteifte sich. Er hob den Blick und durchbohrte regelrecht die Augen des Tränkemeisters.

„War er es?" Seine Stimme war rau, Verbitterung und Schmerz sprach in ihr. „War es mein Vater?" Snape sah ihn an, es war das erste Mal, das Draco Mitleid auf seinen Zügen sah.

„Ja." Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte es gewusst. Die Tasse zitterte leicht.

Er hasste ihn, aufrichtig. Nie wieder würde er sich von ihm kontrollieren lassen, nie wieder würde er ihm die Oberhand lassen. Lucius musste zahlen. Er musste zahlen, für all die Jahre die er ihm zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Er musste zahlen, dass er ihm den Menschen genommen hatte, der seine Familie dargestellt hat. Es war Zeit abzurechnen.

Besorgt musterten Snape und Dumbledore die Emotionen, die über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zogen. „Draco, hören sie." Dracos Blick schnappte hoch.

Dumbledore sah ihn beschwörend an. „Sie dürfen jetzt nichts überstürzen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber geben sie sich nicht der Versuchung hin." Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Er muss zahlen für seine Verbrechen, ich werde dem nicht länger zusehen."

Dumbledore sah ihn bittend an. „Sicher Draco, und das wird er auch. Aber wenn sie jetzt ihre Deckung aufwerfen, dann war all ihre Arbeit zuvor umsonst. Denken sie an all die Opfer, die sie schon gebracht haben. Wenn sie jetzt aufgeben, dann spielen sie ihm noch mehr Macht zu. Das ist genau das, was er will."

Draco erhob sich und schritt unruhig auf und ab, die Tasse fest umklammert. „Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann diesem Mann nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, es geht nicht. Er wird mich sofort durchschauen. Ich kann dieses ganze Spiel nicht aufrechterhalten, wenn er vor mir steht, das Blut meiner Mutter an den Händen!" Aufgebracht heilt er inne und sah Dumbledore anklagend an.

„Draco, ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Mutter beabsichtigte, dass sie ihre Deckung hinwerfen." Dumbledore versuchte Draco Vernunft einzureden, doch der Slytherin war viel zu aufgebracht. „Wie können sie so etwas sagen! Sie ist tot, wir wissen nicht, was sie beabsichtigte und was nicht!"

Vom Kamin aus räusperte sich Snape. „Draco, ich glaube, dass Dumbledore in diesem Fall nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Sie sollten sich fragen warum ihre Mutter sich genötigt sah sich gegen die Vorhaben des dunklen Lords zu stellen." Draco blieb stehen und starrte vor sich hin. Er wusste genau wovon Snape sprach.

Seine Muter hatte nie gegen die Taten seines Vaters oder den Vorstellungen Voldemorts die Stimme erhoben. Außer es betraf ihn. Sie hatte zu verhindern gesucht, dass sein Vater ihn in die Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords zwang. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich ein zweites Mal wegen ihm gegen die Entschlüsse von Lucius stellte.

„Aber was sollte es sein? Was gibt es was er mir noch nicht angetan hat, in die Gefolgschaft des Lords hat er mich ja schon gezwungen. Ich wüsste nicht was mein Vater sonst noch mit mir vorhat."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Lucius war Draco. Er selbst schien überrascht deine Mutter bei dem Treffen vorzufinden. Nein, ich glaube nicht das er davon etwas wusste." Draco starrte Snape skeptisch an.

„Wer sonst? Sie hatte keinen Kontakt zu dem dunklen Lord selbst oder zu anderen hochrangigen Todessern." Er stockte einen Moment. „Außer…" Snape nickte leicht. „Außer Belatrix. Sie war ebenfalls anwesend gestern Abend. Mir fiel ihr Verhalten auf. Ich denke, dass sie eine Rolle spielt in dem ganzen."

Draco lachte bitter. „Was ist das für eine Welt, in der man von seiner eigenen Schwester verraten wird und dann vom Ehemann umgebracht wird!"

Snape zog eine Grimasse, Dumbledore sah alt und traurig aus. „Ja Mr. Malfoy, ihre Frage ist berechtigt. Ich glaube sie verdeutlicht ihnen wie wichtig es ist, dass sie nicht einfach aufgeben. Wir müssen diesen Krieg gewinnen und dafür brauchen wir auch sie."

Langsam ging Draco zu dem Stuhl hinüber und ließ sich auf ihn sinken. Müde rieb er sich das Gesicht. Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Gerade in Anbetracht der letzten Entwicklungen glaube ich, dass sie noch eine große Rolle spielen werden Draco. Was auch immer es war, dass ihre Mutter verhindern wollte, es muss eine große Reichweite gehabt haben gemessen an Voldemorts Reaktion."

Draco seufzte tief. Was auch immer da noch alles auf ihn zukam, es würde ganz bestimmt nicht einfach werden. Langsam trank er etwas von seinem Tee. Snape hatte sich wieder abgewandt und starrte in die Flammen, Dumbledore sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich verstehe, dass das alles nicht leicht für sie sein muss Draco. Vielleicht könnte es eine Hilfe sein, sich einem Menschen anzuvertrauen." Aufmunternd zwinkerte der alte Zauberer ihn über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

Draco wusste genau, dass er auf Harry anspielte. Es gab nicht viele in der Schule die von der Beziehung wussten. Die meisten waren jedoch der Meinung, es wäre nur eine Affäre, ohne Tiefgang. Schon allein der Gedanke, dass der Junge der lebt und ein zukünftiger Todesser eine ernsthafte Beziehung anstreben könnten war surreal. Aber weder Dumbledore noch Snape war die seltsame Vertrautheit entgangen, die zwischen den beiden jungen Männern bestand.

Doch Draco schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf. „Nein. Ich denke Harry hat schon genug Sorgen. Auf seinen Schultern lastet bereits eine große Verantwortung. Ich möchte ihm meine Probleme nicht auch noch mit auf dem Weg geben." Er wich dabei dem nachdenklichen Blick Dumbledores aus.

„Ich glaube, wenn es weiter nichts gibt, werde ich mich zurückziehen." Blaue Augen musterten ihn verständnisvoll. „Natürlich Draco. Ruhen sie sich aus, sie sind heute selbstverständlich vom Unterricht befreit." Der Slyhterin stand auf und nickte noch einmal knapp. Dann verließ er das Büro. Die Hände immer noch fest um die Tasse geklammert.

**ooo**

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum es mich interessieren sollte Harry." „Nenn du mir einen Grund, warum du deine eigene Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen möchtest."

Nebeneinander saßen sie auf der Bank. Zwischen ihnen stand eine große Schüssel mit Pflaumen. Draco nahm sich eine heraus und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Warum mir unnötig Sorgen machen. Die Dinge sind gut so wie sie gerade sind. Ich will im Jetzt leben nicht in der Vergangenheit." Der Blonde entfernte den Stiel und schob sich die Pflaume in den Mund. Harry knete unruhig seine Finger.

„Ich verlange nicht von dir in der Vergangenheit zu leben Draco. Aber sie wird dir helfen zu verstehen was gerade geschieht, und was vielleicht noch kommen könnte."

Draco spuckte den Kern aus und nahm sich die nächste Pflaume. Sorgfältig untersuchte er sie, dann öffnete er sie vorsichtig, sie war wurmig.

„Genauso gut könnte sie aber auch alles zerstören was gerade ist. Wissen ist eine gefährliche Sache Harry. Wenn es zu groß wird, dann beherrscht es dich und du siehst nur noch Probleme und Konflikte." Draco warf die Pflaume weg und nahm sich eine neue.

„Du bist vorher auch wunderbar damit klar gekommen." Harry sah ihn flehend von der Seite

„Sei still, ich will nicht wissen was vorher war." Dracos Stimme war entschieden. Harry seufzte tief, sein Gesicht spiegelte einen traurigen und sorgenvollen Ausdruck wieder.

**ooo**

Schwer ließ sich Blaise neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Hey." Doch von dem Blonden kam keine Reaktion. Unsicher starrte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin aus dem Augenwinkel auf Draco. Dann räusperte er sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann senkte sich die Zeitung. Abwartend blickte ihn Draco an. Blaise war etwas überrascht über die kühle Haltung Dracos.

„Mhm, wie geht's so?" Erst musterte Draco ihn unbeeindruckt, dann zog er eine Grimasse.

„Was erwartest du?" Blaise nickte, sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

„Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, irgendwas ist da ins Rollen geraten." Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Wovon redest du?"

Blaise schien überrascht. „Du hast es noch nicht gehört? Belatrix ist weg. Spurlos verschwunden, keiner weiß wohin oder warum. Der dunkle Lord hat angeblich einige ausgeschickt sie zu suchen. Es wird ziemlich viel gemunkelt unter den Todessern. Manche behaupten, dass sie abgehauen wäre. Die, die sie näher kennen vermuten, dass Auroren dahinter stecken. Was auch immer. Es muss da anscheinend ziemlich unruhig sein im Moment."

Draco starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Das war keines Zweifels eine überraschende Entwicklung. Was war der Anlass für Belatrix den dunklen Lord zu verlassen? Sie, die seine überzeugteste Anhängerin war. Und was hatte ihr Verschwinden mit dem Verrat an Narzissa zu tun?

Zu viele Fragen, dachte Draco und brummte genervt. Blaise hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Es steckt mehr dahinter, oder?" Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort. Draco nickte. „Später."

Blaise gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und wand sich seinem Brötchen zu.

In aller Ruhe beendeten die beiden ihr Frühstück. Dann verließen sie die Halle auf den Weg zu den Ländereien.

Es war ein schöner Samstagmorgen. Das Wetter hatte sich in den letzten Wochen erwärmt. Überall begannen erste Blumen zu blühen. Schweigend schritten die jungen Männer zum See hinunter. An einem Felsen hielten sie Inne und nahmen Platz.

„Also, was steckt noch alles dahinter?" Draco schlang seinen Umhang enger um sich, trotz wärmerer Temperaturen, war es morgens immer noch recht kühl.

„Erzähl du mir zuerst was du alles dazu weißt."

„Recht viel mehr ist es nicht. Mein Bruder hat es mir gestern Abend in einem Brief geschrieben. Ich frag mich wie er den eigentlich durch die Kontrollen gekriegt hat, spielt aber jetzt keine Rolle." Nachdenklich fuhr der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sich durch die Haare.

„Es gab anscheinend keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, dass die irgendwas am Laufen war. Nach dem Treffen blieb sie wie gewohnt im Quartier, hatte sich sogar noch bereit erklärt an den Sucharbeiten zu beteiligen, die im Moment anstehen. Es war wohl alles wie gewohnt.

Als Lestrange sie dann am nächsten Morgen gesucht hat war sie weg. Sie ist in den Nacht verschwunden. Sie hat keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen, keine Nachrichten, gar nichts. Ihre Kammer war wie gewohnt, alles war an Ort und Stelle.

Wenn sie nicht eine von denen gewesen wäre, die offiziell gesucht wird und daher das Quartier nie verlässt, hätte man meinen können sie ist eben unterwegs und kommt später wieder. Aber sie kam nicht wieder. Am Abend schickte der Lord dann angeblich einige aus sie zu suchen. Dein Vater soll auch unter denen sein."

Nachdenklich starrte Blaise auf das Wasser hinaus. „Das ist alles was ich weiß." Draco nickte und erzählte dann, welche Rolle Belatrix wohl an dem Verrat seiner Mutter gespielt hat.

Dann saßen sie einige Zeit stumm neben einander und versuchten das Puzzle zusammen zu setzten. Doch es wollte alles nicht so recht passen.

Blaise seufzte. „Ich werde einfach nicht aus ihrem Verhalten schlau. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen deine Mutter zu verraten, warum sollte sie dann einen Tag später spurlos verschwinden?"

Draco schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber irgendetwas muss zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein. Irgendetwas muss meine Mutter gewusst haben, etwas Wichtiges. Warum hätte sie sich sonst gegen die Vorhaben des Lords gestellt? Und vor allem welche Rolle spielt Belatrix dabei? Noch nicht einmal mein Vater schien etwas von der Sache zu wissen."

„Irgendwie hängt das alles zusammen. Aber egal wie man es schieb, es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn."

Die beiden jungen Männer saßen noch lange nebeneinander am See. Hinter ihnen konnte man entfernt die Stimmen der anderen Schüler vernehmen auf ihrem weg nach Hogsmade.

„Was machst du nachher noch so?" fragte Draco beiläufig. „Ich wollte mich mit Ginny bei der alten Eulerei treffen." Draco musterte Blaise überrascht. „Findest du es nicht etwas gefährlich mit ihr durch Hogsmade zu schlendern. Wenn dich irgendeiner der Slytherin sieht bist du geliefert."

Blaise hob nur die Schultern „Was soll schon passieren, ich hab nicht vor mich sehen zu lassen. Im Übrigen ziehen wir nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Ich würde dir das allerdings mit dem Goldjungen nicht empfehlen."

„Haha" Draco lachte trocken. „Glaub mir Blaise, selbst wenn wir nicht unseren Hals dabei riskieren würden und keine Erzrivalen sein sollten, mit Potter händchenhaltend durch Hogsmade zu laufen ist echt das letzte was ich machen würde."

Blaise grinste schief. „Ah Draco, du hast echt keinen Sinn für Romantik." Grinsend stand der Dunkelhaarige auf, langsam gingen sie zurück.

„Aber sag mal, was hast du denn noch vor?" Draco zuckte ungewiss mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung." Langsam ließ er seine Augen über die Schülergruppen schweifen. Er entdeckte nach einigem Suchen Weasly und Granger musste jedoch feststellen, dass Harry nicht dabei war. Angestrengt suchte er weiter.

Plötzlich traf ihn ein kleines Steinchen an der Hand. Irritiert zuckte der Blonde zusammen. Wachsam sah er sich um, konnte jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wo das Steinchen hergekommen sein sollte.

Die restlichen Schüler waren viel zu weit weg und Blaise stand auf der anderen Seite von ihm. Erneut scannte er seine Umgebung mit wachsamen Augen ab. Dann sah er etwas abseits vom Weg Richtung Eulerei einen Ast der frei in der Luft tanzte.

Schließlich fiel der Groschen bei ihm und er wand sich an Blaise der immer noch ahnungslos neben ihm her schritt. „Blaise, ich glaub ich werde eben noch einen Abstecher in die Eulerei machen. Viel Spaß noch in Hogsmade."

Blaise war etwas überrascht von Dracos plötzlicher Entscheidung, verabschiedete sich dann aber und machte sich auf den weg ins Zaubererdorf. Draco hingegen steuerte die Eulerrei an.

Als er eintrat brauchten seine Augen einen Moment sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

An der Wand gelehnt stand Harry und fütterte seine Eule, lächelnd sah er auf als der Slytherin an ihn herantrat.

„Sag mal, hättest du es eigentlich noch auffälliger machen können? Mit einem Ast wedeln, ich bitte dich, was besseres fällt dir nicht ein. Das hätte jeder sehen können."

„Nein hätte nicht, von der Stelle konnte sie mich gar nicht sehen. Im Übrigen was willst du, hat doch geklappt." Draco zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Harry lehnte sich einfach vor und küsste den Slytherin. Als sie sich trennten sah Harry den Blonden prüfend an. „Was beschäftigt dich?"

Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt so viele Fragen, die mir im Kopf rumschwirren." Triste sah der Blonde auf die Ländereien hinaus. Von hinten trat Harry an ihn heran und legte sein Kinn auf Dracos Schulter.

Der Verlust seiner Mutter hatte Draco verbittert und nachdenklich zurück gelassen. Doch er hatte die beiden jungen Männer näher gebracht. Sie merkten, wie sehr sie auf einander angewiesen waren und wie nahe ihnen das Schicksal des anderen ging.

„Was möchtest du heute gerne machen? Wir haben den ganzen Samstag für uns." Harry sah ihn aufmunternd an. Draco zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Was hältst du von einer Runde Fliegen?"

**ooo**

„Wovor hast du Angst?" überrascht wand sich Harry dem Blonden zu. „Soll ich dir ne Liste reichen?" Er grinste ihn belustigt an.

„Nein, ich meine wovor hast du am meisten Angst?" Harry sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Dann wand er sich Draco zu, der an einem der Bücherregale lehnte. Intensiv sah er ihn an. Sein Blick war ernst und schmerzvoll.

„Ich habe Angst meine engsten Freunde in den Tod zu treiben. Ich habe Angst den Tod über die zu bringen, die mir am nächsten stehen und mir am meisten bedeuten." Einen Moment stockte er. „Ich habe Angst dich tot zu sehen." Keiner der Beiden rührte sich. Dann sah Harry auf und begegnete Dracos Blick.

„Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?" Schweigend trat Draco neben ihn an das Fenster und blickte auf die Landschaft.

„Ich habe Angst vor einem Käfig. Gefangen zu sein von Erwartungen und Verpflichtungen. Keine Wahl zu haben, keine Möglichkeit dem zu entfliehen. Keine Chance zum leben zu haben.

Ich habe Angst, dass mich dieser Käfig zu Tode drückt und mich auf einen Weg zwingt, den ich nie wollte. Ein Weg, der mich von meinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen abbringt. Einen Weg dem ich nicht entfliehen kann und egal in welche Richtung ich gehst, er bringt mich nur ins Verderben."

Draco wand sich vom Fenster ab uns sah in Harrys Augen. Stumm rannen dem Dunkelhaarigen die Tränen über die Wangen. In seinen Augen lag ein schmerzlicher, verstehender Ausdruck. Zart zog Draco ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn, während er leise schluchzte.

**ooo**

Entspannt machten sich Draco und Blaise vor dem Kamin breit. Draco war erschöpft, nachdem er fast den gesamten Tag mit Harry beim fliegen verbracht hatte. Zufrieden ließ er sich etwas tiefer in den Sessel sinken. Auf Hausaufgaben hatte er gerade keine Lust.

„Und, wie war es in Hogsmade?" „Gut. Ist aktuell auch mal ganz nett ein bisschen abseits der Einkaufstrasse. Wusstest du, dass es dort einen Park gibt? Er ist wirklich schön, mit vielen magischen Pflanzen und Tieren. Du solltest dort wirklich einmal hingehen."

Blaise grinste schief. „Natürlich nur solange, dass nicht deinem Sinn von Romantik widerspricht." Draco verzog leicht den Mund. „Danke für den Tipp Blaise, sollte ich einmal wirklich nicht mehr wissen wohin mit meiner Zeit komme ich sicher darauf zurück." Die Stimme des Blonden triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

Blaise lächelte jedoch nur und angelte nach seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz. „Sag was hast du denn an deinem freien Samstag zu tun?"

„Ich war fliegen." Antwortete Draco knapp. „Ja also wenn das nicht kitschig ist" säuselte Blaise. „Zusammen im Sonnenuntergang." „Klappe Blaise!" „Ach, und ich dachte schon du hättest keinen Sinn für Romantik. Aber ich muss sagen, du machst ja jedem Mädchen Konkurrenz mein Lieber."

„Blaise." Dracos Knurren war leise und gefährlich. Jeder andere hätte bei dieser Warnung die Flucht ergriffen. Aber Blaise kannte den Blonden schon lange genug, dass solche Ankündigungen nicht mehr den gewünschten Effekt auf ihn erzielten.

„Nein wirklich Draco, ich meine, du kannst ruhig dazu stehen. Es ist nicht schlimm für einen Jungen romantisch zu sein, vor allem wenn gesagter Junge am gleichen Geschlecht Interesse hat, da kann man schon mal drüber hinweg sehen. Also ich meine… Draco? Wo willst du hin!"

Entgeistert beobachtet Blaise wie Draco sich erhob und in Richtung Schlafsäle verschwand. „Bevor ich mir deinen Müll hier anhöre kann ich auch eben bei Aritmatikbuch hohlen." Brummte der Blonde genervt.

Erleichtert lehnte Blaise sich zurück, einen kleinen Moment hatte er befürchtet Draco mit seinen Witzen verscheucht zu haben, was jedoch völlig untypisch für den Slytherin wäre.

Insgeheim musste Draco lächeln bei Blaises Witz. Er und Harry in dem Park würden sicher eine lustige Nummer abgeben. Draco lächelte bitter. Keine Frage, er würde alles dafür tun, dort jetzt mit Harry zu sein und nicht einen wahnsinnigen Zauberer die Stirn bieten zu müssen.

Doch dann erhellten sich seine Züge einen Moment. Sollten Harry und er es wirklich entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten lebendig aus diesem Krieg heraus schaffen, dann würde er den Gryffindor in diesen Park schleppen.

Gedankenversunken wollte Draco schon in den Schlafsaal laufen, als er auf einmal Stimmen vernahm. Neugierig lauschte er. Es schien so, als würden Theo und Goyle leise streiten. Verwundert runzelte der Blonde Slytherin die Stirn.

Er fragte sich, was wohl der Anlass war, dass sich Theo und Goyle in den letzten Wochen regelmäßig stritten. Theo war überzeugter Anhänger des dunklen Lords, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Vater ihn endgültig aus der Schule hohlen würde.

Bei Goyle hingegen war sich Draco nicht so sicher bezüglich der Loyalität. Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen wie unruhig und nervös er sich in der letzten Zeit benahm. Allerdings zweifelte er, dass Goyle den Mumm hätte sich aus den Klauen der Todesser zu winden.

Er hatte schon die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausgestreckt, als plötzlich sein Ring schmerzlich zu glühen begann. Keuchend griff er sich an die Hand. Betäubt stolperte er einige Schritte zurück und prallte gegen die Wand. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Draco?" Von der Treppe her schallte Blaises Ruf hoch, dann folgten Schritte. Schließlich tauchte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin auf.

„Was um alles in der Welt machst du die ganze Zeit?" Er stockte, als er Draco gekrümmt an der Wand gelehnt sah. Besorgt kam auf ihn zu. „Was-" Wortlos hob Draco seine Hand hoch. Dunkel pulsierender Ring an seinem Finger.

Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein, sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich bleich. Instinktiv griff er sich an seinen eigenen Ring, identisch dem von Draco. Doch seiner war kühl und leblos.

Jeder der Anhänger des Lords, der sich noch in Hogwarts befand hatte einen Ring erhalten. Sie stellten Brücken zu Voldemort dar, eine Alternative zum Dunklen Mal. Voldemort hatte sie vorgezogen in der Angst, dass es auffallen würde, wenn Schüler in Hogwarts das Dunkle Mal trügen direkt unter den wachsamen Augen von Dumbledore.

„Ich bring dir deinen Mantel." Damit verschwand Blaise im Schlafsaal, augenblicklich verstummten die wütenden Stimmen. Kurze Zeit später kam Blaisezurück, über den Arm trug er Dracos Tasche, in ihr sein Mantel und die Maske verborgen. Der Blonde nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm seine Tasche entgegen. „Sag Snape bescheid." Blaise nickte schwach.

Wortlos drehte der Blonde sich um und eilte aus den Räumen der Slytherin. Außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes war er vorsichtiger, da er sich längst nach Ausgangsperre bewegte.

So schnell es ging verließ er das Schloss.

Draußen schlug im kalte Luft entgegen. Es war eine dunkle Nacht, der Mond war bereits untergegangen. Draco machte sich keine große Sorge gesehen zu werden. Der Ruf des Lords hatte Priorität.

Was auch immer der Anlass war. Dracos Nerven waren zum zerbersten gespannt. Es war kein Zufall, dass Voldemort ihn rief, irgendwie musste es mit dem zusammenhängen was in den letzen Tagen vorgefallen war.

Draco war unruhig und aufgewühlt, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon in der Lage war seinem Vater oder dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten nach dem diese erst vor wenigen Tagen seine Mutter umgebracht hatten. Seine Gefühle waren immer noch unkontrolliert. Er wusste genau, welcher Gefahr er sich auslieferte in diesem Zustand zu einem der Treffen zu erscheinen. Wenn er versagte, dann würde der Lord in auf den ersten Blick entlarven. Doch er hatte keine Andere Möglichkeit. Sollte er den Ruf ignorierte würde er seine Loyalität stark belasten.

Als er die Hogwartsländerrein verlassen hatte, apparierte er direkt zu den Quartieren der Todesser.

Lucius Malfoy stand ihm lächelnd gegenüber. „Guten Abend Sohn. Wie ich sehe warst du in der Lage dem Ruf in akzeptabler Zeit nachzukommen." Draco konzentrierte sich seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und dem Mörder seiner Mutter nicht Jetzt und Hier den Gar aus zu machen.

„Schade, dass deine Mutter nicht anwesend sein kann, wenn du heute deine große Chance zugewiesen bekommst." Auf den Zügen von Lucius Malfoy spielte ein kaltes Lächeln. Bevor er seinen Sohn zum Lord führte wollte er sich selbst noch einmal von dessen Loyalität überzeugen.

In Dracos Ohren rauschte es. Es kostete ihn all seinen Willen den Sturm in seinen Inneren zu bändigen. „Aber sie hat sich als Verräterin erwiesen. Sie ist genauso schlimm wie Schlammblüter. Sogar noch schlimmer, weil sie freiwillig auf deren Seite kämpft. Du verstehst sicher, das gewisse Maßnahmen in solchen Fällen nötig sind Sohn?"

Starr nickte er. „Sicher Vater. Es ist bitter wenn die wahre Natur eines Menschen jahrelang vor einem im Dunklen verborgen lag." Durchdringend sah Draco seinen Vater an. Dieser beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Nun, du stimmst sicher mit mir überein, dass ein Verräter wie, deine Mutter einer war, den Tod verdient hat?"

In Draco schrie es. Das konnte er nicht verlangen. Der junge Mann musste sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht vor Wut Tränen aus den Augen schossen. Mühsam hielt er seine Emotionen zurück und suchte verzweifelt nach seiner Stimme. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn abwartend.

„Ja, sicher." Brachte er schließlich heraus.

Draco wollte seinen eigenen Worten nicht trauen. Er hatte tatsächlich seine eigene Mutter verleugnet. So weit hatten sie ihn nun schon. Im Stillen schwor er sich, dass Lucius für dieses Vergehen einen besonders schmerzhaften Tod zu sterben hatte.

Malfoy Senior lächelte kalt. Dann wand er sich um und winkte seinem Sohn zu ihm zu folgen.

Widerwillig folgte Draco ihm, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, heute Abend sein eigenes Grab zu graben.

**ooo**

„Ich kann das verstehen Draco." Überrascht begegnete der Blonde Harrys Blick. „Ich meine, deinen Wunsch nach Freiheit, ich kann den nachvollziehen."

Draco sah Harry suchend an. Er bemerkte den aufgewühlten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit verletze Harry." „Nein, ich kann das nachvollziehen."

Einen Moment war es still.

„Es macht dich traurig nicht wahr? Harry, du weißt, ich will dir nicht wehtun. Es tut mir so leid." „Nein" Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Es ist deine Wahl, ich will dich nicht in diese grausame Welt hinaus zwingen Draco. Wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch."

**ooo**

Der Wind griff harsch in sein Haar. Draco konnte nicht sagen wo er war oder wie lange er dort schon stand. Es musste irgendwo auf den Hogwartsländereien sein. Er hatte sich noch gezwungen dorthin zurück zu apparieren, aber seit dem Moment wo seine Füße sicheren Boden berührten war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen irgendetwas zu tun.

Nach außen hin war er wie erstarrt, bewegte sich nicht, die Auge unnatürlich weit aufgerissen. Sein Atmen ging stockend langsam und flach. Doch sein unnatürlich ruhiges Erscheinungsbild stand im starken Kontrast zu dem Sturm der in ihm tobte. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

An seiner linken Hand bildete sich langsam ein Bluttropfen. Er fiel zu Boden und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Mehr Tropfen fielen, als die Fingernägel noch fester ins Fleisch gedrückt wurden.

Draco fühlte sich betrogen. Hintergangen und beschmutzt.

Sie hatten ihn betrogen und ausgenutzt. Alle.

Für Dumbledore hatte er sich bei Voldemort hochgearbeitet. Er hatte Informationen gebracht, hatte rekrutiert. Letztlich hat er sogar verleumdet und gefoltert um in die Pläne des Lords eingeweiht zu werden. Und Draco wünschte sich inständig er hätte es alles nie getan. Nicht für das Wissen, nicht für diese Aufgabe.

Draco sollte sich das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords erarbeiten, um beim Finalen Cup dabei sein zu können. Er hätte ihn sabotieren sollen, die Todesser in eine Falle laufen lassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte Voldemort beschlossen ihm selbst den Finalen Cup in die Hände zu legen, ihm alleine.

All seine Bemühungen und Opfer waren vergebens gewesen, denn mit dieser Aufgabe musste er seine Deckung auffliegen lassen. Niemals konnte er sie erfüllen, niemals würde er sie erfüllen.

Alles war vergebens. Der Tod seiner Mutter – für nichts. All das Blut an seinen Händen – für nichts. All die unzähligen Opfer und Bemühungen nur um sich am Ende in einer Sackgasse wieder zu finden. Er war nicht einmal mehr ein ehrenhafter Spion, der feierlich aufgenommen wurde, sobald seine Deckung aufflog. Er passte nicht mehr in das Schema, nicht mehr nach dieser Nacht.

Im Namen der Freiheit hatte er seine Seele verkauft.

Für ihn gab es kein zurück mehr.

**ooo**


End file.
